Tokio
by Priincezz
Summary: Universo Alterno donde Otani y Risa nunca fueron novios, pero Otani aún así se enamora de ella. A pesar de que ella no lo puede ver como un hombre, él hace todo lo que ella le pide. ¿Qué es capaz de hacer para acercarse más a ella? LEMMON
1. Prólogo

**N/a:** Amm.. lo sé, no debería hacer nuevas historias. Pero esta historia me llegó en mis momentos de inspiración loca (realmente loca, esta cosa está loca xD) y está como que inspirada en varias canciones de Maroon 5 juntas xD (Ok, resumen rápido: estoy actualmente obsesionada con Maroon 5, así que los escucho casi todo el tiempo, y poniéndole atención a las letras de algunas de mis favoritas me llegó al cerebro una historia con varias líneas de cada canción… osea, hice una canción de unas existentes(?)… bueno, no xD más bien junté pedazos de mis canciones para hacer esto -ay! ya se hizo un revolvedero xD). La idea original era otra, pero como que la quinta vez que repasaba la historia en mi cerebro se me desvió por este lado xD Un lado loco, looooco. Maldición, esto no debería ser tan largo xD Sólo es una pequeña introducción a la historia que leerán xD Mejor los dejo y nos leemos abajo xD (este… está bien loco, eh? xD)

* * *

Prólogo

Otani se encontraba tirado en el suelo en la azotea de su edificio. El bullicio de la ciudad no se escapaba a un lugar tan solitario como ese; Tokio era una ciudad realmente agotadora. No había paz en ninguna parte, y de alguna forma horrenda siempre había mucha gente en todas partes. Ahora, acostado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, pensaba qué rayos hacía ahí.

Ah, sí.

Aún con los ojos cerrados frunció un poco el ceño. Realmente no se entendía. No entendía esos impulsos idiotas que lo hacían brincar de un lado a otro y hacer estupideces por esa idiota. Quiero decir, ni siquiera lo veía como un hombre y él se encontraba desesperado haciendo idioteces para llamar su atención. Dios santo, ¿cómo fue que llegó a hacer tantas tonterías? No, más bien, ¿cómo fue que llegó a _enamorarse _de chica más inapropiada para él? Muchas preguntas rondaban su mente, atormentándolo cada vez más. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo, no podía. No podía evitar sentirse tan raro cerca de ella. Y lo peor de todo es que él nunca se enteró del momento en que esa idiota le había robado el corazón. De un día para otro él estaba haciendo lo imposible para hablar con ella, para verla sonreír… Agh, sólo recordarlo lo hacía sentirse enfermo. Enfermo de muchas maneras… No se entendía. No se entendía para nada.

Se supone que él odia esas cosas… Se supone que él la odiaba, por Dios…

Soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba pesadamente. Miró su reloj y más atormentado aún vio que ya era muy tarde. ¿Cómo era que aún había movimiento en la ciudad? Es más, se suponía que él vivía en un edificio en las "afueras" de Tokio. Aunque no hay afueras en ninguna parte, y menos en ciudad más llena de personas. Era horrible tener que subirse al metro y ser aplastado por medio mundo. Él había considerado más de una vez comprarse un auto, aunque el trayecto hacia la escuela primaria donde enseñaba era algo largo, y tendría que pasar por las calles más atestadas de carros… Maldición. Simplemente no había manera.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta de servicio. Miró la puerta sin mirarla, teniendo la mente en otra parte. Hace poco que hizo la peor de las locuras y con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta seguía esperando. Esperando algo, lo que fuera. Una señal, una maldita esperanza que lo mantuviera alejado de tantos tormentos que se provocaba él solito. Tantas cosas idiotas había hecho… Con el simple hecho de mudarse a Tokio sólo porque ella iba a la Universidad y él a buscar trabajo. Y luego a ella le gustó y a él le tuvo que gustar. Y entonces ella acabó la Universidad y tuvo que mudarse de los dormitorios de la mencionada a un pequeño edificio a las afueras de Tokio en lo que encontraba trabajo, y de pronto a él no le gustó el lugar donde se estaba quedando y pensó que vivir en las afueras podría ser más tranquilo… Y ahí se encontraba. Seis meses viviendo en ese pequeño edificio, con trabajo estable, y una vecina en un piso superior que hacía que se volviera loco.

Miró sus pies y recapacitó lo poco que había pasado en los últimos seis meses. Risa consiguió un trabajo en una agencia de modelos como asistente de estilista, él consiguió trabajo en una escuela primaria como suplente de maestro de educación física, y pronto tuvo el asenso cuando el profesor anterior tuvo un accidente en su casa y se lastimó la cadera; Risa consiguió ser algo más que la asistente de estilista, pero aún se le pagaba como una, luego se le dio la oportunidad de hacer una sesión de fotos de unas modelos principiantes y ahí lo conoció… Otani sonrió amargamente al recordarlo. El perfecto fotógrafo de 1.87 que acababa de terminar la Universidad y venía de una familia… digamos, acomodada. Ayuzawa Rei. El hombre que Otani odiaba más en este planeta y en todos los demás. O eso decía, para aclarar.

No se hicieron novios de inmediato. De hecho, apenas una semana atrás comenzaron su "relación". Y Otani no podía estar más horrorizado con la noticia. Lo que más le horrorizaba era que le doliera. Y le dolía mucho. Bajó despacio las escaleras, mientras se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas en evitar que el dolor regresara. Trató por todos los medios, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se detuvo a medio camino y cerró los ojos, intentando controlarse al menos hasta llegar a su departamento. No es que se pusiera a llorar o a gritar o a patear cosas, pero simplemente prefería sentirse deprimido a gusto en su departamento, en vez de estar compartiendo con sus demás vecinos sus tormentos. Saludó a una vecina que iba de subida y se dispuso a bajar hasta el segundo piso, que era donde estaba su departamento. En el camino pasó por el tercer piso, obviamente, pero para Otani el tercer piso era más que un piso… y se sintió idiota al pensar eso. Miró automáticamente la puerta de Risa. Se quedó mirándola por un rato, hasta que decidió seguir. Realmente no se entendía. No entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo. Y no pensaba entenderlo, ya se había acostumbrado, pero necesitaba un pretexto para llenar ese hueco en el pecho con lo que fuera, si tenía que ser tormento, que eso fuera.

Cuando entró a su departamento tenía ganas de patear algo. No lo hizo, como siempre. Nunca hacía lo que quería, hacía lo que _ella_ quería. Se tumbó en su cama y esperó a que el sueño llegara, así como estaba. No quería mover un músculo, no quería utilizar sus pulmones ni su corazón, pero esos funcionaban solos. Él no podía controlarlos, y mucho menos a su corazón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras involuntariamente repetía en su cerebro lo que siempre se repetía: "no eres lo suficientemente bueno".

¿Para qué querría Risa un novio dieciséis centímetros más pequeño que ella? ¿Por qué alguien querría un novio así, para empezar? Diario, a todas horas, en cada momento que podía, pensaba que no había forma que alguien más alta que él lo mirara. Era más que evidente que no lo veía como un hombre, mucho menos como pareja. ¿Y qué tenía él para ofrecerle? Lo más que había hecho era pagarle las cuentas en lo que encontraba trabajo (y después, pensó amargamente). No era alguien agradable, siempre se la pasaban peleando. Nunca expresaba lo que sentía, así que no podía pensar en besarse en público o tan siquiera un abrazo… aparte que sería patético, él abrazándola… Dios, cómo quería abrazarla…

—¡Oh, por favor! —dijo mientras se incorporaba y tomaba su cabeza en sus dos manos—. ¿Qué tan enfermo estoy?

De la nada salió Risa vestida de enfermera, mientras veía una hoja en forma de… ¿eso era un conejo?

—Pues… eso es algo difícil de decir, Otani-kun —ella decía mientras se acercaba a él—. Tengo que hacer varios estudios —dijo más bajito, haciendo que la piel del chico se pusiera de gallina.

—Risa… —susurró él mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire. Luego su corazón se detuvo al sentir sus manos tocándole el pecho. El corazón de Otani estaba desbordado mientras sentía a Risa acariciando su pecho, masajeando cada parte que se encontraba. Pronto le quitó la camisa y se sentó en sus piernas, haciendo que el chico respirara dificultosamente. Lo empujó despacio hacia abajo, hasta que la espalda de Otani descansaba en el colchón, y ella se encontraba encima de él.

—Tengo que medir el ritmo de tu corazón —susurró ella, apareciendo de la nada a lado suyo. Acercó su rostro al suyo y justo antes de que sus labios se rozaran ella descendió a su pecho, como antes. Otani sentía que estaba a punto de morir cuando volvió a sentir su presencia en su cuerpo. Risa presionó su cuerpo al suyo y Otani cerró los ojos, intentando de alguna forma evitar que su corazón saliera de su pecho. Ella acarició su cabello, otra vez apareciendo de la nada a lado suyo. Él abrió los ojos y la miró desconcertado. Ella sonrió y él hizo lo mismo.

Otani la abrazó fuertemente, deseando que eso nunca acabara. Ella lo besó en el cuello varias veces y él la besó con desesperación. La presionó contra él más fuerte que antes, se incorporó un poco e hizo que ella descansara sobre el colchón, estando él arriba. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, más desesperado que antes. Sentía una urgencia que le carcomía el pecho, quería más. Descendió un poco más y escuchó que ella susurraba su nombre. Eso sólo hizo que sintiera más deseo. No podía respirar bien, y era más que obvio que su cerebro no pensaba claramente en ese momento; sólo pensaba en ella, en lo mucho que la amaba, en lo mucho que la deseaba. La deseaba más que otra cosa. Regresó a sus labios y ahora fue ella quien lo presionó más. La besaba como nunca hubiera pensado que podía besar, lleno de pasión y desesperación; volvió a besarle el cuello y esta vez escuchó que ella gemía algo. Él desabotonó su uniforme de enfermera y hundió su cabeza contra su pecho; sintió que Risa se estremecía y gemía otra vez. Y fue entonces cuando perdió la cabeza por completo.

Y también fue entonces cuando escuchó un chirrido horrible en el oído.

—¡Ah! —se quejó, abriendo los ojos y encontrando su cabeza hundida en la almohada, con el cuerpo en la pose que recordaba que tenía… oh, maldición. Se sintió sucio. Se levantó y apagó el despertador que chirriaba como loco; miró la hora y se quiso morir cuando vio que sólo tenía cinco minutos o llegaría tarde y aplastado por la multitud del metro.

* * *

**N/a:** Pues… [sin palabras xD]. Es cortito este porque es como la _introducción-aka-prólogo_ xD para poder seguir con mis locuras más adelante. Estee… es la primera vez que escribo un lime :O xD así que si está medio raro, ya saben porqué(?) xD además… es un sueño, en los sueños pasan cosas raras xD Me pregunto si tengo que subir el rating por esto… porque supongo que más adelante habrán cosas más fuertes… pero… todavía falta para eso xD además, por el momento está decente, no? Si no lo está, me dicen xD Amm… esperen cosas, mis ideas se caracterizan por ser un revoltijo siempre xD Suerte y los espero en el que sigue! :] (ah! la idea del lime -aparte de que era algo inevitable para mi de escribir(?)- es en parte sacado de la canción de Maroon 5 "Can't Stop" [primera referencia! xD] y la parte de la almohada es sacada de una línea xD como les dije arriba que saqué líneas de sus canciones para inspirarme xD oka, eso es todo! gracias por leer :D]


	2. Un chico perfecto

**N/a: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews :D Debo aclarar, este fic es un AU y es algo OoC. Está muy loco porque yo me caracterizo por hacer muchas cosas enredosas y dramáticas y etc... xD Amm... Espero que les guste este cap :D No tengo mucha imaginación para hacer notas, así que esto es todo xD Ahora lean xDD

**Disclaimer:** Lovely Complex no me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a Aya Nakahara-sama :D Yo sólo soy dueña de la trama(?) y de Rei y Yoko :D

* * *

Capítulo Uno. Un chico perfecto.

—¡Ayuzawa-kun! —se escucharon varios chillidos entusiastas al otro lado de la puerta.

Risa suspiró. Siempre era así; su novio era el roba-corazones de la empresa. Era una idiotez, pues todas las mujeres que trabajaban con él babeaban por su atención, y que Risa no lo hubiera hecho tanto como las demás (porque hay que admitir que sí, sí había demostrado una clase de atracción involuntaria hacia él) había sido lo que hizo que él posara sus ojos en ella. Y vaya que tenía a casi toda la compañía en su contra desde el inicio de su relación, pero a ella no le importaba. Su relación era una ironía, pues Risa nunca se había considerado la chica más popular o más bonita de la empresa en la que trabajaba. Era una agencia de modelos, lo que hacía que las cosas con su novio fueran peor. Las modelos podían ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Y tal vez el hecho de que Rei fuera promovido a ser el sexy fotógrafo de lencería (cortesía de su jefa, que aunque estuviera casada y tuviera ya más de cincuenta años, babeaba por Rei y le tenía cierto rencor estúpido a Risa por ser la joven que le robó el corazón) hacía las cosas mucho más difíciles. Apenas llevaban una semana juntos, de hecho ya iban a ser dos, y ya habían terminado como cinco veces. Todas por la misma razón: las malditas modelos a las que se les "resbalaba" una que otra prenda en la sesión de fotos, y como Risa no era la estilista que trabajaba con él, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Siempre, siempre tenía que pasar algo, y siempre en el momento en el que ella iba a visitarlo. Ella sabía que lo hacían a propósito, pero aún así le molestaba que Rei le encontrara la gracia.

Porque siempre que ella terminaba con él por ese tipo de situaciones, Rei reía y decía: "¿Crees que te engañaría después de todo lo que pasé para tenerte?"

Tampoco era que su novio casi sacrificaba su vida por ella, pero en serio le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a esa mula terca que tenía como novia para que accediera a salir con él. Pero la verdad era que Risa siempre pensó que estaba jugando con ella. Nunca creyó que los dulces o que las flores que él le enviaba tuvieran otro significado, pues, como ya había aclarado antes, ella nunca se consideró el mejor partido de su empresa. Inconscientemente se sentía feliz de que el _verdadero_ partido de su empresa la hubiera escogido a ella a pesar de tener miles de chicas hermosas a sus pies.

Pues a pesar de que todo el mundo sabía que su familia nadaba en dinero, era demasiado apuesto. Demasiado. A veces Risa dudaba seriamente de que su rechazo hubiera sido la razón por la cual él se había enamorado de ella, era más probable que se hubiera golpeado la cabeza o algo así. Aparte de que medía 1.87 (lo cual era muy bueno, pues ella siempre quiso tener un novio alto), su forma de ser era muy agradable. Tenía los ojos verde olivo, y su cabello era rubio. Risa se burlaba de él porque el tono de rubio que se ponía (porque era evidente que se pintaba el cabello) era muy chillante y lo hacía parecer un niño presumido. Era fuerte, se notaba que hacía ejercicio. Tenía una dieta balanceada y hacía poco que se había hecho vegetariano; se arreglaba tan bien que Risa dudó por un tiempo si era gay o definitivamente se amaba mucho.

Una sonrisa lasciva cruzó su rostro al recordar la forma en la que él le demostró que definitivamente no era gay.

Un golpe sordo la regresó a la realidad. Subió la mirada hacia la puerta de su pequeña oficina y lo vio. Jadeando mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta. Aún así se veía radiante, y la sonrisa que le dedicó hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

—Nunca logro quitármelas de encima —declaró, divertido. Sonrió aún más al ver el rostro de enojo que había puesto su novia—. Ahora se decidieron por atacarme todas de una sola vez. Tuve que escapar —rió. Luego se acercó a su escritorio y se inclinó lo suficiente para rozar su nariz con la suya.

—Odio que hagan eso —se quejó ella antes de que él le pudiera robar un beso—. Lo que más me molesta es su maldito tono, "¡Azuyawa-kun!" —imitó los chillidos exagerándolos y poniendo una cara de estúpida.

Rei rió aún más y acarició su rostro. —Ya, ya. Vengo con buenas noticias y no quiero que te enojes antes de escucharlas.

—¿Quieres decir que quieres que me enoje después? —lo miró con ironía.

Él sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —De verdad que eres todo un caso…

Eso era lo que no le gustaba de él. Cuando ella se enojaba él simplemente no le daba importancia y cambiaba el tema. O a veces la intentaba calmar, lo que hacía que se enojara más. Había sido así desde siempre, y no le gustaba. Estaba tan acostumbrada a las peleas con su mejor amigo, Otani, que ese cambio era como una bofetada. Por estúpido que se escuchara, le encantaba pelearse con Otani. Le encantaba sentir que lo odiaba y que quería matarlo y ver en su rostro la misma furia que ella sentía. Amaba eso. No sabía porqué. Tal vez era porque se veía tan ridículamente gracioso que no podía odiarlo. Todo se evaporaba cuando ya no había palabras y ambos rostros contenían una furia indescriptible que irónicamente se veía graciosa. Estallaban en carcajadas antes de poder siquiera golpearse y todo el odio desaparecía. Él era tan especial para ella… Era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo. El único que la comprendía y que tenía los mismos gustos que ella tenía. Era el mejor tipo en todo el mundo, y ella se sentía tan afortunada de tenerlo cerca. Había sido casi una bendición que hubiera querido irse a Tokio con ella, pues era el único amigo de Osaka que ella veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Cada que estaba con él recordaba un pedazo de su hogar, de su familia, de todo lo que había dejado atrás. Con él se sentía a salvo, se sentía a gusto. Las horas pasaban realmente rápido y había veces en las que deseaba estar más tiempo con él.

Era como una bocanada de aire en ese lugar tan loco. El ver su rostro era su salvación. Él era lo que la mantenía cuerda, era el que la consolaba, el que siempre estaba ahí para ella. Risa estaba infinitamente agradecida con él por siempre estar ahí. No sabría qué sería de ella si no estuviera ahí.

Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que Rei la miraba fijamente. Dio un salto de sorpresa al ver que la miraba entretenido. —Te quedaste perdida —había dicho—. Pero creo que estoy un poco celoso —arrugó la nariz mientras sonreía—; nunca puedes dejar de pensar en él.

Risa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras sentía cómo su pecho se hundía. Maldición, odiaba ser tan obvia.

—Y-yo… —trató de explicar. Al balbucear cosas ininteligibles sólo rió nerviosamente—. No es que sólo piense en _él_ —dio énfasis en la palabra "él" con ironía—, simplemente… recordé que… que…

—Ya, lo entiendo —la interrumpió antes de que siguiera estropeando todo—. Sé perfectamente que él es tu mejor amigo —declaró—. Además, estoy más que seguro que nunca me engañarías con un tipo tan pequeño como él —rió un poco, pero Risa no se rió con él. Se sintió ofendida, de hecho. Rei pareció darse cuenta de su expresión porque trató de componer las cosas: —Tú me entiendes…

—No, no lo hago —contestó fríamente.

—Risa, por Dios… sabes que bromeo…

—¿Con qué cosa? ¿Con que crees que te engañaría con él? ¿O porque crees que es tan pequeño que no se puede considerar un hombre? —sin darse cuenta se encontraba de pie. Apretaba los puños cada vez más fuerte y lo miraba realmente molesta—. Yo sé que te crees el ombligo del Universo, pero no te metas con él. Se supone que confías en mí, ¿no? ¿Entonces para qué demonios dices esas cosas estúpidas? —su voz iba en aumento. Rei se apresuró a calmarla antes de que alguien en los alrededores se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Sí, Risa, tienes razón —dijo, algo desesperado—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho…

—¡Maldición, Rei! —golpeó la mesa con su puño, y Rei estuvo seguro de que ésta vez sí la escucharon allá afuera. Lo comprobó cuando empezó a oír murmullos provenientes del exterior. Fue su error el suponer que las chicas de las que había escapado antes se irían tan fácilmente—. ¡Para todo tienes que pedir disculpas! ¡Siempre tienes que ser tan endemoniadamente perfecto! ¡¿Qué nunca te enojas? —sus ojos brillaban en furia pura. Rei trató de contenerse, pero odiaba que siempre se pusiera en la defensa del enano y que él siempre tenía que disculparse. En serio lo odiaba.

—¡Claro que sí! —vociferó en respuesta, y Risa parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo cómo la furia flaqueaba un poco—. ¿Qué demonios crees que siento cuando te pierdes pensando en él? ¿Cuando me hablas de él, huh? ¿Crees que soy feliz pensando que vive un piso debajo de ti y que…?

—¡Rei, por favor! —ella retomó su fuerza—. ¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces, Otani es mi mejor amigo y sólo porque viva debajo de mi no significa…!

—¡Por Dios! —la interrumpió, esta vez furioso. Era la primera vez que Risa lo veía así—. ¿Qué no puedes ver la forma en la que te mira? ¡El enano se muere por ti!

—¡Basta! —Risa estaba a un paso de él—. ¡Estoy harta de que siempre me digas lo mismo! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¡Maldición, ¿cómo es posible que tengas tan poca confianza en mi? ¡Yo debería ser la que se enoje!

—Querida, ya estás enojada —Rei entrecerró los ojos—. No te entiendo, realmente…

—¿Y debes hacerlo? ¿Acaso debes controlar cada cosa que hago o qué? ¡Odio que seas así! ¡Odio que imagines cosas! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevarle la contraria a Otani, huh?

Rei la miró con profundo rencor. —¡EL TIPO ME ODIA! ¿Cuántas malditas veces te lo tengo que decir? ¡No lo soporto, no soporto que te mire de esa forma!

—¡Tú eres el que imagina eso!

—¡Tú eres la ciega que no se da cuenta!

Risa sintió que estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando golpearon a la puerta suavemente. Ambos giraron la cabeza tan fuerte que pudieron haberse roto el cuello hacia la persona que se encontraba ahí.

—Perdonen, ¿es un mal momento? —la compañera de Risa, Yoko, miraba la escena un poco sorprendida, pero sin desperdiciar un momento y coquetearle levemente a Rei, quien se sentía en el peor ánimo del mundo como para estar soportando seguidoras—. Risa… La jefa te habla.

—Dile que yo le daré la noticia —gruñó Rei. Yoko lo miró con el ceño fruncido, definitivamente nadie lo había visto tan molesto nunca. Aún así, asintió levemente con la cabeza y cerró la puerta despacio. Rei se giró hacia Risa, que lo miraba confundida. Suspiró, al menos la pelea había terminado.

—¿Qué noticia? —preguntó.

—Oh, sí, eso… —Rei tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio de su novia y Risa se sentó en el borde del escritorio.

—¿Y bien?

—Te promovieron —dijo, tratando de recobrar el ánimo alegre con el que había llegado hacía unos minutos—. Ahora eres mi estilista —dijo mirando el suelo, de alguna forma no se sentía tan bien como cuando recibió la noticia—. Vamos a trabajar juntos.

Subió la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa débil. Risa lo miró por unos segundos y luego se abalanzó encima de él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Tomó su rostro con las dos manos y lo besó apasionadamente. Rei respondió al beso de buena gana, sintiendo satisfacción al ser al que le pedían disculpas esta vez. La abrazó firmemente y al poco tiempo Risa comenzó a perder la cordura. Rei simplemente la acariciaba, pero ella necesitaba más. Se apretó más contra él y le revolvió el cabello, se pegó más a su cuerpo y Rei entendió lo que quería.

—No, Risa —la apartó un poco de sí mismo—. No quiero que nos descubran —sonrió pícaramente.

—Maldito seas, Rei —ella le devolvió la sonrisa—. Sabes que quieres hacerlo tanto como yo.

—Estoy empezando a creer que te has vuelto adicta a mí —ambos rieron y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos, y sintió cómo Rei recargaba su cabeza sobre la suya.

—Te amo, Risa.

—Yo también te amo, Rei.


	3. 31 cm

**N/a: **Hola, personas que me leen xD En un aviso rápido, he decidido cambiar el título de este fic porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que hay otro fic que se llama similar :/ Así que... mejor lo cambio. Además, uso mucho la ciudad de Tokio, así que... como sea xD Ah, y otro aviso, no me acuerdo si ya lo había dicho... pero próximamente (no sé exactamente cuando) le cambiaré el rating a este fic por M. Por el momento no se lo cambio para que siga apareciendo en la página principal de los fics de LovCom... Así que... creo que no hay nada más qué decir, así que... ¡lean! :DD

**Disclaimer: **Nada que relacionen con lo que ya sabemos de Lovely Complex me pertenece. Todo lo demás sí xD

* * *

Capítulo Dos. 31 cm

La luna brillaba como nunca esa noche. Sus ojos estaban hipnotizados mirando a la chica que estaba acostada junto a él. Sonreía, y sus ojos brillaban mucho más hermoso que la Luna en sí. Era tan perfecto… se sentía tan bien… Acarició el rostro de leche de su compañera y ella hizo lo mismo con su rostro. Se miraban fijamente y él no podía pensar en un lugar mejor que ese. Risa se acercó a él y recargó su cabeza en su pecho. Otani aspiró el aroma que despedía su cabello y enterró la cabeza en éste, deseando que eso nunca terminara.

Ella levantó la cabeza después de un rato y lo miró dulcemente. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso suave en los labios, al cual él respondió gustoso. Definitivamente ese era el mejor día de su vida. Ella era tan suave como la seda y él no podía aguantarse las ganas de acariciarla, lo cual hizo. Lentamente el beso fue adquiriendo intensidad, él rodó para colocarse encima de ella, y al hacerlo le dolió la cabeza sobremanera.

Maldición, ¿porqué tenía que ser tan injusto?

Había rodado de la cama al suelo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué nunca podía disfrutar de sus fantasías al menos un miserable día?

Un ruido proveniente de la cocina llamó su atención. Se levantó pesadamente y miró el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche. Eran las diez y media. Gracias a Dios era domingo, pero aún así era muy tarde, o al menos lo era para el ambiente al que se había acostumbrado a vivir en los últimos meses.

Odiaba esa ciudad. La odiaba con todo su ser, pero sólo estaba ahí por ella. Y eso lo hacía odiarla más. ¿Qué no podía estar pasando por el mismo tormento en Osaka? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser en Tokio?

Gruñó algo ininteligible y se dirigió al baño, olvidándose por completo del ruido de la cocina. Después de un rato de estar haciendo tonterías, volvió a escuchar ruidos provenientes de su cocina, y ahora sí se dirigió hacia allá. Lamentablemente no tenía algo con lo cual podía golpear a un posible ladrón, así que esta vez tenía que rezar porque no fuera alguien muy fornido. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver quién era.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —gruñó, molesto de haber sido asustado tan temprano en la mañana. Bueno, ni tan temprano, pero se acababa de despertar.

—Cálmate, ¿qué no puedo visitarte? —Risa estaba "intentando" hacer el desayuno con mucha concentración. Tenía el ceño fruncido levemente mientras hacía unos huevos. Ack, no de esa comida otra vez…

—Pero al menos podrías avisar, ¿no crees? —se quejó él mientras se sentaba en su pequeño comedor.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de lo que esa escena parecería para ojos espectadores. La mujer, haciendo el desayuno y el hombre sentado en el comedor esperando que le sirvan. Se sintió un idiota al seguir soñando despierto. Ella estaba con ese horrible tipo, ese fotógrafo horrendo, Rei. Suspiró enfadado, no quería atormentarse la existencia pensando en él tan temprano, así que prefirió concentrar su atención en otra cosa.

Risa iba de vez en cuando a visitarlo, igual que él la visitaba cuando Rei no estaba en sus vidas… demonios, Rei no. En aquel momento no quería pensar en el odioso rubio oxigenado ese…

—Hace tiempo que no venía —dijo ella, mientras seguía concentrada en su labor. El olor a huevos llegó a la nariz de Otani, quien no pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto. Risa lo vio y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué, estabas mejor sin mí?

—¡No, no! —se apresuró a decir—. Son los huevos… —error. Muy grande error.

Risa acababa de apagar la estufa cuando él dijo aquello. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, mientras un aura negra se hacía presente en ella. Otani tembló.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó lentamente.

—Por Dios, amazona… sabes que odio los huevos —la retó él.

—Pues a Rei le gustan.

Maldición.

Oh, demonios, demonios, maldita sea.

¿Por qué tiene que mencionarlo a él? Justo ahora, que quiere borrar de su cerebro el registro de que ese ser humano existía…

—Ya sé que te cuesta mucho trabajo registrarlo —dijo él malhumorado—, pero no soy tu querido rubio oxigenado, y odio esa clase de comida. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie —se dio la vuelta enojado y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Los tiro a la basura, señorito "no me gusta la comida que no sea japonesa"? —espetó ella molesta.

Otani apretó la mandíbula, tanto, que creyó que se la quebraría. Se giró enojado y se puso justo enfrente de ella. Trató de pensar en un buen contraataque, pero la lengua se le trabó y sólo se quedó ahí, mirándola enojado. Creyó que explotaría de enojo, ¿cómo se atreve a ir a su casa tan temprano solamente a molestarlo? Ni siquiera podía pensar claramente, estaba tan molesto que simplemente se encaminó a su habitación para patear algo, pero Risa lo detuvo agarrándolo por la muñeca. Todo el enojo que Otani sentía pareció desvanecerse en el momento en que su piel rozó la suya.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella antes de que él volteara—. Tienes razón, yo sé que no te gusta esta comida y aún así la hago. Perdóname, si quieres… si quieres yo me lo como, tú hazte lo que quieras —balbuceó. Otani sintió que su estómago se retorcía con una sensación muy lejana al enojo. Volteó y la miró fijamente.

—¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa?

La expresión de Risa cambió por completo, de estar arrepentida a hacer una mueca.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan seco? —espetó, sin emoción alguna en su voz.

—Es que tú nunca te disculpas —contestó él, sin querer responder a su pregunta.

No era seco, simplemente no mostraba sus emociones…

Risa lo miró por un segundo y después tomó sus huevos y se sentó en la mesa en la que unos minutos antes él estaba sentado. Se preparó un digno plato de huevos revueltos mientras Otani la miraba acusadoramente.

—No me ignores.

—¿Eh? —dijo ella, mirándolo confusa—. Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?

Otani la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué te disculpaste?

—Ya te dije, no debí hacerte los huevos porque ya sabía que no te gustaban… yo… es sólo… —lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confundida—. No puedo dejar de pensar en Rei.

¡Ah, demonios! Otani quería maldecir a todo lo que existe. Ahí estaba el asunto: Risa solicitaba que Otani se convirtiera en el mejor amigo que odiaba ser.

Tomó aire, se dirigió a su lado y se sentó sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —murmuró.

—Peleamos —Otani alzó una ceja y Risa rió despacio—. Le enoja que pase tiempo contigo.

—Qué novedad… —dijo él, mirando el techo de la cocina. Sentía que Risa lo miraba fijamente y aquella mirada lo quemaba, pero no quería mover ni un músculo. Fingió estar concentrado en el techo para no tener que mirar sus ojos—. ¿Y qué? ¿Te amenazó o algo?

—No —susurró ella. Otani la escuchó suspirar y fue entonces cuando bajó su mirada y la observó. Risa mantenía la vista fija en sus piernas, con un aura deprimente alrededor—. No entiendo porqué no puede confiar en mí… Yo… yo lo quiero, ¿sabes? —lo miró y Otani sintió que se retorcía su corazón cuando vio sus ojos llorosos. Con la manga de su pijama le secó las mejillas y acarició su rostro.

—Lo sé —contestó, sintiendo un hueco en su pecho. Risa lo miró dulcemente y sostuvo su mano con la suya. Apoyó la cabeza contra su mano y cerró los ojos. Otani se ruborizó e hizo todo lo posible para que su corazón se calmara un poco, pues se puso a latir como loco.

Él la amaba, la amaba más que nada en el mundo y con cada simple movimiento que ella hiciera su corazón brincaba. Realmente estaba preocupado de morir de un paro cardiaco, y lo peor era que se tenía que tragar todo.

Todo lo que sentía por ella.

Risa abrió los ojos y dejó ir su mano. Otani se levantó torpemente de su silla y fue a servirse algo de comer, pero no tenía nada de hambre. Se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer, otra vez sintiendo la mirada de su mejor amiga clavada en su espalda.

—Entonces es un idiota —dijo al fin—. Si no puede confiar en ti… No estarías con él si no lo quisieras, ¿no? Es un idiota… —repitió.

Risa sonrió y terminó de comer su desayuno.

—Y después de pelear me anunció que íbamos a trabajar juntos.

Otani estaba ensimismado maldiciendo al tipo ese, cuando aquella oración lo regresó al presente.

—¿Eh? ¿Que no trabajaban en la misma compañía ya?

—Sí… pero ahora él será el fotógrafo de las modelos que yo arregle, o yo seré la estilista de las modelos que él fotografié. Como quieras verlo —sonrió.

Otani se sintió más desdichado que antes.

Odiaba a Rei. Siempre lo había odiado; desde que Risa mencionó que ese tipo estaba tratando de tener una cita con ella. Ese maldito poste de luz… si Risa era alta, ese tipo era todavía más alto. Por Dios, ¿1.87? Eso es tan… tan… ¡agh, lo odiaba! Y odiaba el hecho de que él se había quedado igual, no había crecido ni un méndigo centímetro más… Seguía midiendo 1.56, como siempre. Así que siempre que se encontraba a lado de ese güero oxigenado se sentía tan mal. Tan frustrado, enojado y sobre todo… celoso.

Hubo una vez que casi llora de rabia. ¿Cómo era posible? Se sentía tan indignado con la vida por haberlo hecho pequeño… Risa también se había quedado en el metro setenta y dos, pero aún así… Había veces que se odiaba incluso a sí mismo por ser tan pequeño. Rei le llevaba 31 centímetros. Treinta y uno. Era obvio que Risa lo preferiría… además que lo tiene todo: dinero, atractivo, talento… es un maldito muñeco perfecto. Ah, como lo odiaba.

Hasta tenía un acento "impecable". ¡Ah, rayos! Con sólo pensar en él sus entrañas se revolvían y quería romper cosas, incluso morder y destruir. Le tenía tanto odio… Y aunque le llevara treinta y un centímetros, y tuviera dinero hasta para nadar en él, lo que más odiaba era que la tenía a ella. Tenía a la única mujer por la cual él había dejado su amado hogar y por la cual él daría cualquier cosa. Era tan idiota, todos lo eran. Pero no podía dejar de amarla, y se frustraba de sólo pensar en que por más que se arrastrara frente a ella, Risa nunca podría verlo como un hombre. Ni siquiera una milésima parte de uno.

Siempre tuvo que pretender que era su mejor amigo, que sólo eran el dúo cómico y que nunca progresarían de ello. Mejor amigo, ja, qué mentira. Giró un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada perdida, que había pasado de mirarlo a él a mirar un punto fijo en el suelo. ¿Qué era lo que esa amazona tenía de especial? Nunca lo podría decir. Realmente, nunca podría… Simplemente era perfecta. Era una idiota y aún así él se moría por ella…

Suspiró, frustrado. ¿Cómo demonios se fue a enamorar de ella? No tenía una idea de qué hacer para captar su atención… No como Rei, que hasta admiradoras tenía. No era que Otani no tuviera, pero las niñas de su clase no cuentan como seguidoras a lado de modelos perfectas que darían cualquier cosa porque el rubio les guiñara el ojo.

Era injusto.

Su vida era tan injusta.

* * *

**N/a: **Lo siento mucho por cortarlo hasta ahí, pero mi mamá llegó hecha una furia hace rato (cuando lo escribí) y se me cortó la inspiración u.u Muchas gracias por leer, cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo cap! :D


	4. Un ángel demoniaco

**N/a: **Hola, holaa :DD Pues... me siento inspirada xD Según mi cerebro a partir del próximo capítulo entraremos a la zona M xD Así que... si no tienen esta historia en alertas deberían porque cuando actualize ya no va a salir en la página principal de los fics de LovCom (porque nunca salen los fics M a menos de que los busquen). Umm... Gracias por leer, no creo dejar nota final así que hasta aquí nos leemos :DD Perdón por no regresar reviews! (no me acuerdo si llegué a contestar algunos) Es que ahora me siento más inspirada y creo que podré actualizar esta historia más seguido, así que... Los dejo para que lean :DD

**Disclaimer: **Nada que se mencione aquí a excepción de Rei Ayuzawa y Yoko Toyosaki me pertenece... bueno, la trama loca también me pertenece... ¡Como sea! Lo que reconozcan de Lovely Complex (*-*) no me pertenece, le pertenece a la maravillosa Aya Nakahara-sama *-*

* * *

Capítulo Tres. Un ángel demoniaco.

Otani miró por la ventana; era un día gris, el cielo se encontraba poblado de nubes…, bueno, en Tokio el cielo siempre estaba poblado de nubes de contaminación, pero ésta vez se sentía distinto, era frío, seco… gris.

Simplemente gris.

Risa se acababa de ir. Antes de irse, se aseguró que Otani comiera algo y platicaron un rato más (gracias al cielo ya no fue nada de Rei). Aunque Otani sabía que ella se iba porque el rubio iba a llegar. Era domingo, después de todo, y ellos siempre salían. Había veces en que lo invitaban, pero realmente no tenía ganas de pasar el día completo con ellos dos, mucho menos con el revoltijo de emociones que le causaba verlos.

Así que prefirió quedarse a limpiar.

Cuando salió para sacar la poca basura que tenía (limpiaba cada que se encontraba solo, lo cual era todo el tiempo, así que realmente no había nada qué limpiar), chocó con alguien en la entrada.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —se disculpó, al ver que tiró unos papeles. Se dispuso a recogerlos, cuando aquella figura hizo lo mismo. Entonces la vio—. ¿Yoko?

La aludida levantó la vista y abrió los ojos exageradamente. —Ah, Atsushi-kun —lo saludó velozmente—. Lo siento mucho, tengo prisa… tengo que ver a Koizumi-san…

Decía esto mientras se levantaba, Otani la ayudó y rió.

—Yoko, hoy es domingo, ¿recuerdas?

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, sin comprender. Después de unos segundos lo entendió. Sacudió la cabeza y se rió nerviosamente.

—Dios, lo siento. Ya estoy tan acostumbrada que ni siquiera pienso qué día es…

—¿Es muy urgente? —preguntó él, mientras le cedía el paso a las escaleras.

—No… bueno sí… bueno, puede esperar para mañana, supongo —dijo nerviosamente. Rebuscó en los papeles y contó las hojas—. Es sólo que… esas modelos… estoy harta de ellas —confesó.

—Sí, Koizumi siempre dice lo mismo.

—Tú también lo dirías si trabajaras con ellas todos los malditos días —replicó ella, arrugando la nariz.

—No creo que podría sobrevivir. Me comerían vivo, a juzgar por lo que dice Koizumi.

Yoko forzó una sonrisa. Siempre que hablaba con Atsushi-kun éste mencionaba a su compañera. Bueno, su ahora casi-jefa, ya que la habían promovido a ser la estilista de Rei.

—Bueno… supongo que entonces no será necesario verla hoy —declaró al fin, pero no se movió de ahí. Otani no comprendía nada, obviamente, pero se quedó ahí afuera también, con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara. Yoko suspiró, lo conocía desde hacía varios años y ya sabía que con él se debía de ir al grano—. ¿Puedo pasar? —señaló su puerta—. Me vine congelando todo el camino y me gustaría tomar un té antes de regresar a esa locura de camino que tengo que tomar para llegar a mi casa —le sonrió coquetamente. Otani, nuevamente, no daba señales de captar la indirecta, pero accedió.

—Claro, pasa —abrió su puerta y le cedió el paso. Yoko entró torpemente y dejó sus papeles en una mesita que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

Conocía perfectamente ese departamento. Había ido muchas veces cuando Risa estaba ocupada, o cuando fingía que tenía que verla pero quería verlo a él.

Sí, le gustaba Otani. Le gustaba desde que lo conoció, cuando fue al departamento de Risa para trabajar en un proyecto que estaban construyendo juntas. Todavía eran estudiantes, y tenían que diseñar el vestuario de "la chica perfecta" de la temporada. Trabajaron mucho en ello, así que hubo veces en las que Risa se iba a dormir al departamento de Yoko, o viceversa. Como aquella vez. Otani era suplente en aquellos entonces y había llegado al departamento de Risa sin saber que tenía una invitada. Se disculpó torpemente, y se quedó un rato con ellas. A Yoko le pareció tan dulce… tan lindo. Conforme iba más a aquel edificio, más lo conocía (pues se enteró de que vivía un piso debajo de su compañera) y más le gustaba. Sí, era coqueta con los chicos lindos, pero con Otani era otra cosa… se sentía distinta y hacía mucho tiempo que quería confesarle sus sentimientos, pero simplemente nunca encontraba el momento perfecto. Eso fue, claro, antes de que se enterara de que se moría por Risa.

Ahora tenía miedo de decirle algo, pues probablemente la rechazaría por no ser ella. Koizumi esto, Koizumi aquello… Cuando eran estudiantes eran las casi-mejores amigas, pero conforme fueron entrando al mundo del trabajo y el ambiente exhaustivo de Tokio (agregándole modelos irritantes y posiciones de trabajo desfavorables) Yoko se empezó a sentir incómoda. No quería odiarla, pero lo hacía. ¡Por Dios, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era novia del chico más apuesto de la compañía, la promovían cada dos meses o algo así, tenía talento, era agradable, era alta, y… y… ¡demonios! El único chico que alguna vez la había hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago, ¡se moría por ella! Literalmente, Yoko casi podía verlo morirse por captar su atención, y definitivamente podía ver el daño que le causaba el ser solamente su mejor amigo. Podía ver el dolor y la rabia en su mirada cuando Rei aparecía tomándole la mano o simplemente llegando al edificio. Podía ver la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando la veía sonreír, o su sonrisa cuando ella reía. Es más, podía ver que cuando se peleaban se veían tan endemoniadamente bien… parecía natural. Y eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada.

Y demonios, ¿qué había de malo en ella? Otani era pequeño, Yoko era pequeña… Yoko tenía el pelo negro, largo y lacio, sus ojos eran negros como la noche y su piel blanca como la leche. Sus labios eran rojos como los pétalos de rosa y su voz era angelical. Además de que ella era angelical. Era muy buena persona, pero aún así los celos que sentía de Risa a veces la podían llevar más allá, y el rostro de ángel podía deformarse y convertirse en un verdadero demonio.

Sonreía forzadamente, porque sabía perfectamente que por más bella que ella fuese, por más agradable y perfecta que se comportase, simplemente no era lo que él estaba buscando. Porque él estaba enamorado de Risa.

—¿Yoko?

Ésta dio un brinco, regresando a la realidad. Otani la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras sostenía su té. Ella lo tomó de sus manos y se lo llevó a la boca sumisamente. Sentía la mirada de Otani clavada en ella, así que alzó un poco la vista y se encontró con sus ojos castaños. Sonrió nerviosamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco rara el día de hoy… —admitió, dejando su té en el suelo, ambos se encontraban sentados en la posición japonesa en el suelo de la sala, Otani asintió levemente.

—¿Puedo saber qué tienes? —preguntó con cuidado, como si fuera un tema delicado—. Estás algo distante…

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó ella—. Es sólo que… supongo que es el trabajo… —fingió que meditaba sobre el asunto, realmente no quería hablar de la verdadera razón. Por primera vez, Otani se dio cuenta de ello (ya que era un experto en fingir emociones o tragárselas), y se acercó lentamente.

—Yo sé que a veces es incómodo o frustrante hablar de algo, pero hay veces en que simplemente lo que necesitas hacer es dejarlo salir —dijo él—. No te juzgaré ni nada, si quieres seré sólo oídos —sonrió dulcemente, y Yoko sintió que sus ojos se aguadaban.

Balbuceó cosas ininteligibles y se abalanzó sobre él. Otani no estaba preparado para eso, así que reaccionó tenso al principio, y después la cubrió con sus brazos torpemente. Lloró silenciosamente y después alzó su rostro un poco. —Es que sé que no te va a gustar —sollozó, Otani le limpió una lágrima que se resbalaba por su mejilla con su pulgar.

—No te preocupes por eso, últimamente me la paso escuchando cosas que no me gustan —dijo sonriendo amargamente. Yoko parpadeó un par de veces y se incorporó un poco más, haciendo que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los suyos. Lo tomó del rostro y Otani se congeló. Yoko se dio cuenta de ello y lloró aún más, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Se abrazó fuertemente y él le correspondió al abrazo algo confundido—. ¿Es algo tan malo? —preguntó quedamente.

—No —dijo ella, volviendo a la posición incómoda, con sus ojos mirando fijamente los suyos. Se limpió las lágrimas ferozmente y Otani la trató de calmar. Ahora estaba enojada—. Es sólo que… —tomó aire para calmarse y luego lo expulsó dramáticamente—. ¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta, de siempre ser la segunda! —se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, echando chispas—. Todo siempre es: Koizumi-san esto, Koizumi-san aquello… ¿Y yo qué? ¿Soy basura, o simplemente no valgo la pena si me pongo a su lado? ¡¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso siempre tengo que conformarme con ser la chica sumisa, que nunca dice nada, pero que se está muriendo por dentro? Dime, Atsushi-kun, ¡¿qué demonios tengo mal? ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella que irremediablemente no puedo tener yo? Además de la estúpida altura, que es irritante… Maldita sea, ¿por qué yo no puedo tener mi oportunidad? ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que conformar con las sobras? ¡¿Y porqué todo lo que yo quiero tener lo tiene ella? —gritó, con nuevas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero ahora lágrimas de rabia, de dolor. Tenía sus manos hechas puños, volteadas hacia ella, levantadas en gesto de berrinche. Se giró hacia Otani, quien se había quedado mudo y lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Y por qué demonios si sabes que nunca te va a hacer caso sigues muriéndote por ella? Ja, sé que yo no soy el mejor ejemplo de ello, pero… ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué, Atsushi? —lo cuestionó más molesta aún. Nuevamente se hincó delante de él y lo tomó del rostro—. Ella no te merece, Atsushi-kun —susurró, con sus ojos llorosos—. Mereces a alguien que te haga feliz, no que te tenga torturándote todo el maldito tiempo. Nunca se va a fijar en ti, entiéndelo. Está con el chico más perfecto del mundo y tú no puedes competir contra él —lloró, mientras veía como el rostro de Otani se ponía pálido y su mirada perdía brillo—. Ríndete, anda, hazlo. No vale la pena que estés así… E-ella no es la u-única mujer q-que hay —dijo, acercándose más a él. Otani definitivamente ya no tenía color alguno en su rostro, un aura negra se esparcía a su alrededor. Sus narices se rozaban cuando un golpe sordo los sacó de su momento.

—¿O-Otani?

Era Risa.

Oh, y para colmo de males, venía con Rei.

Yoko se separó bruscamente de él y se levantó. Otani se quedó mirando el suelo, deprimido. Ni siquiera volteó cuando Risa lo volvió a llamar.

Yoko tenía razón… ¿qué ganaba él muriéndose si ella nunca lo iba a mirar como un hombre? ¿Qué podía hacer para que eso cambiara? Nada. Yoko lo había dicho: Risa está con el chico más perfecto del mundo y Otani no podía competir contra él. No… no podía, ni debía. Risa estaba bien con él. Era feliz… demonios, era más que feliz. Alzó la vista débilmente y se dio cuenta de que los tres presentes se le quedaban viendo con el ceño fruncido. Yoko fue la primera en hablar.

—Yo… Koizumi-san —dijo, mirándola—. Traje unos bocetos para la ropa de invierno que van a lucir las modelos en la pasarela del miércoles… Me encontré con Atsushi-kun en el camino y como es domingo, pensé que…

—Entiendo. No hay problema con que me los des mañana —dijo, su voz sonaba molesta después de escucharla llamarlo "Atsushi-kun", de hecho, sonaba grosera. Claramente le dio a entender que se fuera, lo cual hizo.

—A-Atsushi-kun —dijo, y Risa casi le clavaba cuchillos con la mirada—, yo… nos vemos luego —murmuró y se fue de ahí, tomando sus papeles apurada.

Rei puso su mano sobre el hombro de Risa, tratando de calmarla. No funcionó, pues se giró hecha una furia hacia Otani.

—¿De cuando acá ustedes se llaman por el primer nombre? —demandó.

—Risa… —murmuró Rei.

Ella levantó la mano para que se callara, y Rei la miró confuso.

—¿Por qué le pides explicaciones? ¿Por qué te enoja tanto?

Risa estuvo a punto de matarlo cuando Otani habló.

—Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo —murmuró, con la voz ronca—. Ella me empezó a llamar 'Atsushi-kun' desde hace un tiempo y yo la llamé Yoko… ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

No había expresión alguna en su rostro.

Ni en su voz.

Risa ahora lo miró confundida. Se agachó para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, ahora preocupada.

Otani se puso de pie, ignorándola y caminó hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué querían? —preguntó, nuevamente sin expresión alguna en su voz.

Rei se enojó ante aquel trato y caminó hacia él con determinación, Risa lo tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

—Solamente… íbamos a ir al cine y queríamos ver si querías venir con nosotros —dijo ella despacio.

—No, no quiero.

—En serio, Otani… ¿estás bien?

—¿Se les ofrece algo más? —se giró para verlos, con el semblante plano.

—Oye, no me hables así —comenzó ella.

—Oh, perdona… ¿Eres mi mamá o qué? ¿Cómo se supone que te tengo que hablar? —contestó él, molesto.

—¡Cállate, enano! —Risa dio un paso hacia él.

—Provócame, amazona —siseó el aludido, caminando hacia ella con una furia que ella nunca antes había visto.

Risa dudó al ver su rostro. Realmente nunca lo había visto así de enojado.

—¿Q-Qué te dijo Toyosaki-chan? —preguntó, ahora viendo lo que en realidad debió de haber pasado.

—¿Me tenía que haber dicho algo? ¡Por Dios, Koizumi! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero ir con ustedes, así que ya lárguense!

—¡Hey! —Rei se metió en la pelea—. ¡No le hables así!

—Tú… ¡Tú eres la persona que menos quiero ver! ¡Lárguense de mi casa! —Ahora sí estaba enojado. Risa creyó que de sus ojos castaños salían chispas rojas y que en cualquier minuto se los podría comer de rabia.

No le gustó cómo se veía.

Realmente estaba preocupada.

Se dio la vuelta tristemente y se llevó a Rei, jalándolo del brazo.

—Vámonos, Rei —murmuró mientras caminaban hacia la puerta—. No nos quieren aquí.

Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y Otani dio un grito de furia.

Corrió hacia su habitación y comenzó a tirar cosas al suelo, a patear lo que se encontrara en su camino y a llorar como demente.

"_Ríndete, anda, hazlo". _

¿Tendría razón Yoko? ¿Debería de rendirse?


	5. Idiota

**N/a: **¡DIOS! Este capítulo quedó más grande de lo esperado... y eso es porque tuve que agregarle la escena M xD Demonios, está gigante! D: Amm... espero que les guste, es el primer lemmon que escribo asi que... sí... como sea, cuidense! :D

**Diclaimer: **¿Lo tengo que repetir? Nada de LovCom me pertenece, lo demás sí xD

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro. Idiota.

Caminaba apurada por la calle, traía consigo miles de cosas, y sentía que de un momento a otro se le iba a caer algo al suelo. Acababa de ir al supermercado y como esta vez Otani no la había podido acompañar, tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo. No era que fuera inútil sin él… simplemente… ya era costumbre.

Risa se acomodó de la mejor forma que pudo para que no se le cayera nada y poder abrir la puerta del edificio. Sus audífonos sonaban a casi todo volumen con música de Umibouzu, y su bolso estaba en peligro de deslizarse por su brazo hacia el suelo, ya que las demás bolsas las había detenido con las piernas contra la pared. Apurada, sacó las llaves y trató de hacer que la puerta se abriera. La llave no giraba porque no podía meterla bien. Se estaba desesperando cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella. El corazón le brincó involuntariamente al pensar que podría ser Otani; no lo había visto desde aquel día donde se había enojado como nunca. Risa estaba realmente preocupada, pero inconscientemente pensaba que tal vez él se había enojado por su culpa, así que tenía miedo de acercarse a su departamento y tocar. Ni siquiera lo había visto de lejos, nada. Parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra… Incluso un martes Risa se levantó más temprano de lo normal y se plantó en la puerta de entrada, esperando que él saliera para ir a trabajar, pero Otani no salió. Esperó por casi media hora, ahí parada, y su amigo no aparecía. Inevitablemente se tuvo que ir a trabajar y de regreso pasó por la escuela donde enseñaba, por si habría alguna posibilidad de encontrarlo, pero no lo hizo. En primera, no la dejaron entrar, y en segunda, cuando llegó solamente quedaban unos pocos estudiantes, aparentemente las clases de educación física ya habrían terminado.

Giró la cabeza lentamente, esperando que ahí estuviera él, quejándose como siempre, pero no era así.

Era una vecina que la ayudó con sus compras y a abrir la puerta. Al llegar a su casa, Risa aventó las cosas donde cayeran y se tiró al suelo, soltando un suspiro de derrota. ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de verlo? Era realmente desgarrador el sentimiento que se esparcía por su pecho cuando pensaba en el tiempo en el que ni siquiera un mensaje de él había recibido. Tampoco era tanto… pero dos semanas eran suficiente para que Risa ya quisiera colgarse de desesperación. Tomó su cabeza con sus dos manos y contempló su alrededor. Su departamento era un desastre, justo como ella. Todo estaba tirado en el suelo, nada estaba acomodado y parecía que si caminabas pisarías algo, casi como un campo minado. Risa suspiró nuevamente, el departamento de Otani era tan perfecto… siempre lo arreglaba. Demonios, ¿por qué ese enano era tan endemoniadamente pulcro? Era desesperante. Antes él no era así… Él era casi o peor que Risa en esos asuntos, pero quién sabe qué le pasó y se amargó. Bueno, Risa no quería pensar realmente en que se había amargado, pero honestamente el cambio que él había hecho fue muy radical, o eso le pareció a ella.

Se sentó y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Se quedó un rato así, mirando la nada, cuando su celular sonó. Su corazón volvió a dar un vuelco y maldijo por dentro que así fuera. Pero aún así se puso de pie en el acto y casi voló hacia su bolso, donde se encontraba el celular. Sonaba un pedazo de una canción de Umibouzu, la favorita de ambos y cuando Risa se dio cuenta de que no la estaba alucinando, una sonrisa de idiota se posó en su rostro mientras, con manos temblorosas, contestaba el teléfono.

—¿Otani? —ni siquiera tuvo que dudar, pues ese era el tono de llamadas que tenía para él.

—_Ah… Koizumi-san, disculpa. Atsushi-kun me prestó su celular para llamarte ya que se le acabó la batería al mío _—era la voz de Yoko.

Risa sintió una furia que la poseía de abajo hacia arriba, principalmente por escucharla llamarlo 'Atsushi-kun'. Realmente no entendía porqué la enfurecía tanto, pero no podía evitar querer correr hacia donde fuese que estuviera ella y matarla. Bueno, quizás no matarla, pero sí noquearla al menos.

Y la enfureció todavía más el que fuera _ella_ quien estuviera hablando desde el celular de Otani. ¿Qué demonios hace con ella?

De pronto la pregunta la golpeó con más profundidad: _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con ella?_

Risa se mordió la lengua para no maldecirla y habló lo más relajada que pudo, lo cual no fue del todo posible.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo articular, ya que la rabia estaba tomando control sobre ella, cada vez más y más.

—_Que Atsushi-kun…_

—¡Eso sí lo entendí! —gritó enfurecida ante el celular, con el agarre tan fuerte que pudo haber roto el aparato—. ¿Qué rayos haces con Otani? —no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Entonces la escuchó dudar un poco y luego de un breve lapso, en el que Risa claramente escuchó que ambos intercambiaban palabras (que no pudo distinguir claramente) Yoko habló:

—_Eso es lo que te iba a decir _—dijo como si estuviera avergonzada—. _Voy a llegar un poco tarde el día de hoy porque estoy comiendo con Atsushi-kun._

Eso fue. Bueno, realmente no sabía exactamente qué había sido, pero ahora definitivamente tenía ganas de matarla. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad… ¿comiendo con él? ¿Qué, como una cita? La idea la alarmó, no estaba bien, quiero decir… es Otani, él… él…

¿Él qué? Tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera, ¿cierto?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga o qué? —de un momento a otro su voz se tornó distante, vacía. ¿Por qué rayos se sentía así?

—_Bueno, es que… No sé a qué hora vuelva._

—Ése no es mi problema —contestó Risa nuevamente molesta—. Yo no soy tu niñera o tu vocera para andarle diciendo a la jefa o a Rei que te vas a tardar porque estás en una cita con…

—_No es una cita._

El corazón se le detuvo, se hundió hasta la boca de su estómago y Risa podría jurar que estuvo a punto de rebotar y salir fuera de su boca.

Era él.

Millones de insultos, reproches, gritos e ideas asesinas se acumularon en su boca y no pudieron salir, dejándola casi ahogándose. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y estuvo a punto de reprocharle el que la hubiera abandonado todo este tiempo cuando él volvió a hablar.

—_Tienes razón, no tienes porqué hablar por Yoko. _

Su voz se escuchaba muy seria, como si hablara con una persona conocida pero que no trataba mucho.

A Risa eso le dolió.

—_Pero aún así podrías decir que llegará un poco tarde…_

—¿Y porqué demonios voy a hacer eso? —su voz se quebró al final de la pregunta, abrió los ojos y casi pudo sentir las lágrimas formarse en ellos—. Si ella quiere quedarse contigo y llegar tarde al trabajo, es su decisión —trató de hacer la voz seria como él lo había hecho, pero sonó más a capricho—. Que ella asuma las consecuencias.

—_Koizumi… _—lo oyó suspirar y Risa se mordió el labio—. _Tienes razón, perdón _—estaba adoptando la maldita forma de ser de Rei—. _Procuraré que no llegue tarde, entonces._

—No soy su madre, no tienes porqué decirme eso —ahora sonó como un reproche.

—_Lo sé, lo sé. Bueno, adiós._

—¡Espera! —ahora un leve tono de súplica—. Yo… bueno… O-Otani…

—_Tenemos que terminar de comer, lo siento. Luego hablamos._

—¿Pero cuándo? —casi le gritó—. No te he visto en dos semanas…

—_Oh, cierto _—Risa sintió que en serio iba a llorar cuando escuchó que hablaba como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello—. _He estado ocupado, lo siento. Perdona, tengo que terminar, adiós._

Cortó la llamada antes de que Risa dijera algo y, de la nada y con un dolor indescriptible en el pecho, comenzó a llorar.

Tapó su rostro con sus manos y se volvió a recostar en el suelo, reposando en un costado.

¿Qué diablos había hecho mal? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para hacerlo enojar tanto?

La culpa borboteaba en todo su ser y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Maldijo al enano durante un buen rato, mientras seguía llorando y pensando en lo idiota que era.

…

Otani recostó la cabeza sobre el asiento de la cafetería. Yoko lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Siento mucho lo que te dije —dijo—, realmente me sorprendió que me llamaras…

Otani negó con la cabeza, ésta nuevamente incorporada, y luego miró hacia otro lado. —No te preocupes por ello —mencionó, con la vista fija en la pared—, yo… —abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró. No sabía qué decir, simplemente las emociones lo embargaban y luego se desaparecían, dejándolo en blanco—. Mejor no hay que hablar de eso, ¿te parece? —volteó a verla y le sonrió débilmente. Yoko le sonrió de vuelta y ambos se dispusieron a terminar su comida.

Claro que Otani tenía muy en cuenta que habían pasado dos semanas. Más aún, sabía que eran dos semanas, tres días y, si su reloj no fallaba, cinco horas desde que tuvo su pequeño episodio de rabia en su departamento. No estaba orgulloso de ello, pero tampoco pensaba que hubiera estado mal. Tenía derecho a enojarse de vez en cuando, ¿no? ¿O acaso siempre tendría que comportarse serenamente? De hecho nunca lo hacía, pero… no quería pensar en ello.

Ni en la forma absurda que la había estado evitando. Creía que debía mantener la cabeza fría ante aquella situación, no quería verla pues sabía que si lo hacía toda la determinación de olvidar se iría por un tubo y volvería a ser el esclavo de Risa. No quería eso, pero sabía que tarde o temprano la tendría que encarar, quisiera o no.

Y también sabía que por más que intentara olvidarla, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Aunque desde que se propuso olvidarla, supo que sería una misión imposible. Aún así, intentó soportar aquellas dos semanas sin verla, y aún así le fue imposible sobrevivir. Sí, se sentía lo suficiente avergonzado como para escaparse por unos días, pero honestamente él tampoco podía soportarlo. No podía soportar tanto tiempo… y se sentía enfermo de sostener el teléfono cuando ella llamaba y no contestarlo. Su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en lo desesperada que estaba de comunicarse con él, pero luego pensaba que seguramente era porque lo necesitaba como su mejor amigo nuevamente, y aunque así fuera, quería saber qué se sentía el ser al que buscan esta vez.

¿Pero por qué demonios eso lo hacía sentir como basura? ¿Por qué tenía tanta ansiedad? Debía controlarse, debía al menos intentar. Soltó un suspiro, desesperado, al enojarse por nunca estar de acuerdo. Siempre se contradecía, siempre actuaba como nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. En Osaka todo era más sencillo… Su vida no tenía tantas complicaciones como ahora.

Yoko lo miró con el ceño fruncido, tomó un sorbo de refresco y dijo: —Entre más tratas de olvidarte de ella, más la tienes en la cabeza —su mirada se posó en su plato, casi vacío, mientras seguía hablando—. Pero no puedes huir todo el tiempo —levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Ya sé que no quieres hablar de ello, pero… Atsushi-kun, ¿no crees que podrías salir con más chicas? Quiero decir, tal vez la mejor manera de olvidar no es precisamente alejándose, tal vez necesitas estar con alguien más.

Otani suprimió un resoplo. A decir verdad la idea sí le había cruzado la mente, pero sentía que no estaba bien. Por ridículamente estúpido que se oyese, sentía que estaría siéndole infiel a Risa. Bueno, tal vez no a Risa en sí, sino a lo que él siente por ella. Sí, y el círculo de las contradicciones volvía a hacer acto de presencia. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué era tan complicado?

Miró a su alrededor y observó a la gente que se encontraba en aquel sitio con ellos. Observó que todos parecían tener prisa, y fue cuando recordó: —¿No se supone que tienes que llegar al trabajo? Koizumi se escuchaba demasiado enojada como para hacerte alguna clase de favor —mencionó, ignorando la pregunta que ella le había formulado—. Además, siento que ya te robé mucho tiempo, lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya, ¿no crees? —murmuró, haciéndole una seña a la mesera para que les llevara la cuenta.

Yoko miró hacia abajo nuevamente, algo deprimida, pero accedió.

No lo había logrado esta vez, pero no se rendiría. Al menos ya había logrado que Atsushi-kun se propusiera olvidarla, y eso ya era un gran paso.

…

Ya que su turno en la escuela había terminado, acompañó a Yoko a su trabajo. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, ambos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos. Otani no quiso entrar con ella al enorme edificio que era la agencia de modelos en donde Risa y Rei también trabajaban. No quería toparse con ellos por accidente, ni nada parecido. Así que se despidió de Yoko antes de que llegaran a las puertas de cristal y cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta, sintió que una mano lo tomaba posesivamente del brazo.

—¡A-chan! —acto seguido creyó ahogarse por el firme abrazo que le dieron, cuando pudo separarse se dio cuenta de que era Mimi, su vecina en su añorado Osaka—. Sabía que estabas en Tokio, qué grandiosa coincidencia. ¿Por qué viniste a esta agencia? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Es que hace tanto que no nos vemos —mientras decía esto (lo cual expresaba demasiado rápido para el gusto de Otani) lo agarraba más fuerte—. Debemos salir un día de estos, dame tu teléfono…

—¡Mimi! —la calló de golpe—. Vete por partes, por Dios… Me mareo —se quejó, soltándose ligeramente del agarre de Mimi—. Vine a acompañar a una amiga que trabaja aquí.

—¿Una modelo? —los ojos de Mimi se agrandaron un poco, pero a Otani le pareció que más que sorpresa era enojo—. ¿Quien es? ¡Dime quien es, A-chan! —exigió.

—No es modelo —respondió secamente—. Es estilista…

—¡Ah, ya recordé! Esa alta amiga tuya, ¿verdad? La llevabas muy seguido a tu casa cuando vivías en Osaka —lo miró con ojos acusadores—. ¿Estás saliendo con ella?

Otani cerró los ojos por un segundo, pensando en lo genial que sería poderle decir que sí, pero la cruda realidad no podía evitarse, claro que, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Mimi se le adelantó.

—Oh, no, ya recuerdo. Ella está saliendo con ese fotógrafo guapísimo —dijo más para sí misma, y luego giró hacia él—. Qué alivio, pensé que habías logrado estar con ella después de que te fuiste de Osaka solamente para no dejarla sola —lo último dicho con repulsión, como si lo que Otani hizo hubiera sido desagradable para ella—. Por el momento yo estoy trabajando aquí, A-chan —mencionó, dejando aquello de lado y concentrando la atención en ella—. ¡Y es tan genial…!

—Eso es bueno —contestó simplemente Otani, mientras Mimi lo arrastraba dentro del edificio—. ¡Espera! ¿Qué crees que haces? —gritó, mientras entraba en aquel lugar.

Otani pensó que nunca antes en su vida había visto tantas mujeres hermosas. Su mandíbula casi rozaba el suelo mientras Mimi lo arrastraba limpiamente del brazo y hacía que lo acompañara a una de sus sesiones de fotos. Cuando iba a mitad del camino, volvió a la vida y recordó lo que estaba sucediendo e hizo todo lo posible por soltarse, pero nada podía contra la determinación de su alta ex-vecina.

—Tienes que ver la sesión que me van a hacer —declaró. Luego, con una sonrisa malvada y lasciva murmuró: —Es de lencería.

Otani se congeló. ¿Lencería? Demonios… No pensó precisamente en Mimi en ropa interior, sino en que según tenía entendido, Rei… ¡Rei era el fotógrafo de lencería!

Rezó con todas sus fuerzas que ya lo hubieran promovido o algo así, pero inconscientemente pensó que para cualquier ser humano masculino japonés, el ser fotógrafo de lencería ya era un puesto muy preciado. Comenzó a sudar frío cuando recordó que Risa era su estilista. ¡Ah, maldición! ¿Por qué justamente tenía que verla ahora? No, no. No lo iba a permitir. De la forma más increíble posible, y casi mordiendo la mano de Mimi, se soltó de su agarre y corrió despavorido hacia el otro lado. Mimi levantó una ceja en incredulidad y corrió detrás de él.

Los pasillos eran muy estrechos y cuando Otani llegó a la zona de elevadores, supo que tendría que bajar las escaleras, ya que había montones de modelos esperando por subir a un elevador. Con disculpas estúpidas casi las aventó para abrirse paso y al abrir la puerta que conducía a las escaleras, chocó con alguien que venía de subida. El impacto había sido tan fuerte, que casi tira a la otra persona. La tomó del brazo antes de que él también se cayera y luego la vio.

Los ojos de Risa se agrandaron mientras soltaba su mano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él a la nada, molesto porque su plan de escape hubiera fallado.

Risa parpadeó sin comprender, luego frunció el ceño y lo tomó de la oreja, jalándolo con ella.

—¡Koizumi! ¡Ah, demonios! ¡Suéltame! ¡No soy un niño, maldición! —se quejaba, mientras era llevado por Risa esta vez. En el camino Mimi apareció.

—¡A-chan! —se quejó, resoplando—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué corriste así? —luego se dio cuenta de que su oreja era sostenida por Risa—. No es un niño, ¿sabe? Koizumi-san, suéltalo.

—Sí, suéltame —concordó él tratando de tomar su mano y hacer que soltara su pobre oreja.

—Mimi-chan, tú ve a prepararte. Llegué hace rato y ya te dejé los conjuntos que te pondrás —y dicho esto, jaló con más fiereza a Otani, casi lo levantó del suelo e hizo que la mirara—. Y tú, maldito enano, me vas a dar explicaciones.

—Ah, yo lo hice entrar, Koizumi-san —se disculpó Mimi, sin saber realmente a lo que Risa se refería—. No tiene por qué culparlo…

—Mimi, sólo lárgate, ¿quieres?

Otani tragó saliva con dificultad al notar el grado de enojo de Risa. Desde que había hablado con ella por teléfono supo que la había hecho enojar un poco más de lo permitido.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza ligeramente y se dirigió hacia la sesión de fotos dando zancadas.

Cuando Otani y Risa llegaron a su oficina, ésta lo aventó dentro y cerró la puerta delicadamente. Se giró tétricamente lento y lo enfrentó con la mirada.

—Por cierto —dijo—, tu amiguita llegó justo a tiempo —comentó—. Veo que cumpliste lo que dijiste.

—Koizumi…

—Cállate —le espetó. Se acercó a él, aún enojada, y, con la voz un poco quebrada, dijo: —Eres un maldito, ¿lo sabes? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para desaparecerte así nada más? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? De milagro no hablé a la policía porque sabía que seguías vivo, pero aún así… ¡Te llamé, maldita sea! ¡Te hablé como mil veces y nunca contestaste! —ahora se encontraba justo frente a él, y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Eres un maldito… —lloró—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Otani miró hacia otro lado, se rascó el cogote y luego se recargó contra la pared. —Supongo que porque soy un idiota. No debí hacerlo —la miró fijamente y, dudosamente, le limpió una de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro—. Si quieres golpearme, siéntete libre de hacerlo.

—Oh, claro que lo voy a hacer —contestó ella—. Pero será cuando menos te lo esperes, maldito enano —se mordió el labio—. Realmente no mereces que te perdone.

—No te pedí disculpas.

—Cínico.

—Llorona.

Risa le dio una cachetada.

—Cállate, idiota. Aquí la víctima soy yo, así que tengo derecho a llorar.

—Pero siempre lloras —contestó él, sobándose en donde le dio—. No es justo que yo siempre sea el agredido.

Eso era todo lo que Risa pudo soportar, y con ese último comentario, le dio un puñetazo directamente en el estómago, sacándole el aire a Otani, quien cayó al suelo. Ella lo vio en el suelo, molesta, y luego se tiró a su lado para ver si estaba bien.

Al parecer todo estaba en su lugar nuevamente.

…

Ese día había sido loco, sin duda. Cuando por fin pudo salir de aquel sitio, Otani decidió ir a la tienda de música y ver qué había nuevo, para distraerse un rato.

A decir verdad estaba feliz. Ella lo había perdonado a pesar de haberse comportado como un bastardo. Miró los escaparates de las diferentes tiendas que se abrían paso delante de él, o bueno, lo poco que podía ver a causa de estar rodeado de gente: aún siendo el atardecer, siempre había un mundo de gente en los lugares más pequeños.

Se sorprendió al seguir encontrándose con más personas. Vio a un grupo de alumnas suyas que estaban tomando un café, vio a unos compañeros maestros con sus familias, dando un paseo. Y fue entonces cuando decidió cambiar su rumbo y se dirigió a su casa, ya que se estaba haciendo de noche y el ver a tanta gente feliz lo hizo sentirse mal. Sintió nostalgia de su hogar, ya que Tokio, aún siendo un lugar del demonio, tenía familias y algunas de estas familias decidían ser felices y aprovechar lo que la ciudad les ofrecía. Además de que se sentía deprimido de no tener a nadie con quien poder salir y divertirse… Bueno, sí lo tenía, pero esta persona había decidido salir con otra persona muy diferente a él.

En fin, al llegar a la puerta de su departamento, la nostalgia y depresión se apoderaron de él nuevamente. Decidió ir a la azotea para despejar su mente, y entretenerse con el reto imposible de encontrar una estrella en ese cielo tan contaminado.

Estando ahí se tiró al suelo y se dispuso a contar estrellas invisibles, cuando escuchó una voz que lo espantó y lo hizo brincar. Había dicho su nombre, y Otani ya estaba cansado de seguir viendo gente, simplemente quería descansar un poco cuando se dio cuenta de quien había hablado.

—Sabía que ibas a subir aquí —Risa se sentó a su lado y le sonrió tímidamente—. Perdona por el puñetazo.

—Ah, ya olvídalo —murmuró él mientras se recostaba nuevamente. Risa se quedó sentada y el contorno de su figura era lo único que él podía ver, ya que las luces de la ciudad pegaban en su espalda. Aún así, supo que ella seguía sonriendo, y él sonrió débilmente—. ¿Quieres buscar estrellas? —le preguntó juguetonamente.

—Claro —susurró ella, Otani se estremeció. Se recostó a su lado y ambos quedaron al mismo nivel, lo que hacía que su diferencia de estatura desapareciera. Risa recostó su cabeza en su hombro y Otani casi se moría al percibir su aroma y sentir el peso de su cabeza sobre él. Suprimió las ganas de rodearla con sus brazos. Suprimió las ganas de acariciar su cabello. Suprimió las ganas de rozarla, de cualquier manera. Suprimió la urgencia que se comenzó a formar en su pecho de rodar sobre ella y besarla. Bueno, al menos intentó suprimirlo.

Pero las ganas seguían ahí. La necesidad aumentaba y comenzó a ser doloroso el permanecer quieto. Realmente necesitaba besarla, al menos una vez… Pero sabía que si lo hacía probablemente se le iría de las manos. Además de que eran amigos solamente, demonios. ¿Por qué no podían dejar de serlo al menos por esa noche? Su palpitar aumentó al sentirla apoyarse aún más sobre él. "_¡Maldita sea, Koizumi!"_ pensó, mientras involuntariamente su mano se resbalaba por su hombro y la sostenía. Risa levantó la mirada y sus ojos se conectaron por lo que parecieron horas. Entonces, ella se inclinó un poco y juntó su cabeza con la suya, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran. Otani no lo pudo soportar más. Con un leve impulso sus labios rozaron los suyos.

Presionó con fuerza, pensando que ella querría romper con el beso, pero se sorprendió al sentir que ella le correspondía. Incluso presionaba sus labios mucho más fuerte, como si estuviera tan desesperada como él por sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. El beso fue tomando intensidad, y Otani se rodó encima de ella, besándola más apasionadamente. Risa colocó sus manos en su cabeza y lo atrajo con más fuerza, mientras sus lenguas bailaban en la boca del otro. Luego pasó una de sus manos por su cuello y la otra se quedó en su cabeza, pero ahora su agarre era más fuerte que antes. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero Otani siguió el camino que hacía su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula. Las manos de Risa se volvieron a colocar en su cabeza y ahora revolvían su cabello con desesperación, y lo impulsaban a seguir hacia abajo. La blusa que ella llevaba tenía un cierre en el centro, el cual él bajó sin dudar. Risa jadeó y Otani enterró su cabeza en sus pechos, disfrutando la sensación de sus pechos en su rostro, la escuchó jadear nuevamente y podía sentir la desesperación que de ella emanaba. La miró y observó que ella lo miraba apasionadamente, y eso lo desconcertó un poco, pero luego ella sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. Otani sonrió y regresó a sus pechos, colocó sus manos sobre ellos suavemente y apretó gentilmente, haciendo que de la boca de Risa se escapara un pequeño gemido. Él sonrió de placer y sin dudar más, le quitó la blusa, Risa cooperó levantando los brazos.

Sin poder resistirse, volvió a besar sus labios, la escuchó quejarse en su boca pero después sintió cómo ella le quitaba su playera. Otani la levantó un poco e hizo lo posible por desabrocharle el sostén mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Cuando logró deshacerse de la prenda, Risa presionó su torso contra el suyo y esta vez fue él quien gimió de placer. La empujó nuevamente hacia el suelo y él, sin desperdiciar ni un segundo más, se dirigió a sus senos, puso su mano derecha sobre uno de ellos y con la lengua jugó con el otro, haciendo que Risa jadeara y gimiera ligeramente. Succionaba como si fuera un bebé al que le estuvieran dando de comer. Risa movía sus manos por todo lo ancho de su espalda, hasta que se hartó y bajó un poco más, hasta llegar a su zona más sensible. Otani soltó un gemido más fuerte al sentir como la mano de Risa sostenía su miembro y lo apretaba ligeramente. Poco a poco fue subiendo la fuerza con la que presionaba y Otani sentía que se iba a volver loco; Risa movía su cadera contra la suya, aún con su miembro atrapado entre sus dedos y gemía un poco más fuerte que antes. Otani arrancó el resto de ropa que les quedaba a ambos, sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, y, soltándose del firme agarre que ella tenía, descendió hasta llegar a su intimidad. Esta vez él la miró pidiendo permiso, ella sonrió divertida y acarició su rostro, dándole a entender que podía proceder.

Otani, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo, lamió tímidamente su intimidad, y la observó arquearse y gemir. Probó presionar su lengua un poco más contra ella y dio resultado, pues Risa comenzó a gemir y a pedir por más, incluso tomó su cabeza y la apretó contra su intimidad. Otani estaba maravillado, hacía un buen rato que había perdido la cabeza y ahora simplemente seguía a su instinto; ahora probó introducir su lengua dentro de ella y supo que había hecho bien cuando sus gemidos incrementaron y presionaba más fieramente su cabeza contra ella, suspirando su nombre sin parar.

Pronto él se incorporó y la besó con mucha más pasión que antes. Risa correspondió al beso de buena gana, abrazándose a él firmemente. Se separaron un poco y Otani la observó. Risa jadeaba y su respiración era pesada. Tenía sudor en toda la cara y sus ojos brillaban con deseo. Otani se inclinó nuevamente y le dio un beso suave, con toda la ternura que pudo, y cuando se separó, observó que Risa lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era tan hermosa… Otani no pudo controlarse nuevamente y la besó nuevamente, comenzando con un beso dulce que pronto se convirtió en salvaje.

Abrió sus piernas y se introdujo dentro de ella, Risa gimió y lo abrazó fuertemente. Pronto ambos adquirieron un ritmo constante, Otani volvió a succionar sus senos y Risa se arqueaba y gemía sin parar. Ella se agachó un poco para poder besarlo y él tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante un poco, pero no le importó. Risa rodó y se colocó encima de él, gimiendo con más fuerza. Lo miró a los ojos por una eternidad mientras con sus manos trazaba el camino del pequeño pero perfecto cuerpo de Otani. Los pectorales que gracias al basquetbol tenía entretuvieron a Risa un buen rato. Los besó, los lamió, los acarició y frotó su cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras ambos gemían de placer. Risa brincaba contra él a pesar de que ya se encontrara dentro de ella, y el verla subir y bajar hipnotizaba a Otani. Veía su rostro bañado en placer, sus senos brincar y su cuerpo conectado al suyo y se sentía el hombre más dichoso en el planeta. Apretó sus pechos con las manos y Risa brincó más y más y más… Hasta que ambos se unieron en un grito de placer que pudo haber sido escuchado por la ciudad entera.

Risa se desplomó a su lado y se besaron nuevamente. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó, acurrucándose en su pecho. Aún jadeaban, y en lo que sus respiraciones regresaban a la normalidad, contemplaron el cielo estrellado que se encontraba sobre ellos.

Entonces Otani supo que algo estaba mal.

—Te amo —la escuchó susurrar, mientras su cabeza se escondía en su cuello y le daba un beso suave.

"_Oh, no… ¡Maldición, no!" _se quejó mentalmente, al tiempo que se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas y le daba besos en el cabello.

—¿Otani?

Abrió los ojos, preparado para la desilusión. Se encontraba en la misma azotea, así que seguramente se había quedado dormido al instante en el que se acostó. Tendría sentido, porque el día había sido agotador. Aún así, se sentía fatal al darse cuenta de la realidad. El sueño había sido tan real… Maldijo a todo lo que se le cruzaba por la mente en lo que se incorporaba y miraba a quien le había hablado.

Ah, genial. Justo lo que le faltaba… Tenía que ser ella.

Su expresión era de confusión total. Otani suspiró, agradeció al cielo porque estuviera oscuro y así ella no pudiera ver las consecuencias de su sueño, aunque de todas formas se sentía mal de verla después de lo que soñó. ¿Cómo fue posible que todos aquellos detalles le llegaran a la mente, de todas formas? Quiero decir, él nunca había visto pornografía ni nada de eso, ya que se había jurado serle fiel a una sola mujer y no ver a otras, y Risa se convirtió en esa mujer, pero… ¿cómo demonios supo todo eso?

¿Por qué ese sueño había sido tan real?

Maldición, odiaba sentirse así.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó él, quitándose la chaqueta y cubriéndose con ella, Risa no pareció percatarse de ello así que estaba bien.

—Fui a buscarte a tu departamento, y como no abrías pensé que a lo mejor estabas aquí… Aunque me espanté al pensar que quizás no estarías aquí y me volverías a evitar —confesó.

Otani se ruborizó, pero la oscuridad prohibió que Risa viera eso.

—No seas idiota —replicó, intentando serenarse.

Risa sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras, cuando ella se dio cuenta de la chaqueta.

—Otani… ¿por qué sostienes la chaqueta así?

—Eh… Pues… No importa —intentó quitarle importancia al tema, y ella alzó una ceja en incredulidad.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí arriba? —inquirió, con un tono burlón.

—¡Cállate, idiota!

No, al parecer no podría olvidarla aunque quisiera, ya que la tenía más adentro de lo que pensaba… Se ruborizó al pensar en ello y trató de evitar hablar con ella en todo el camino hacia sus departamentos.


	6. Juegos del Destino Pt 1

**N/a:** Les juro que el capítulo anterior lo odié D: Está mal redactado en algunas partes y las cosas pasan muy rápido y mal y ahh! D: Bueno… espero poder compensarlo con este capítulo y de paso agradezco a los que aún cuando este fic se volvió M me siguen leyendo n_n Bueno… los dejo con el siguiente cap, esperando que esta vez sea mejor que el anterior . jeje… Oh! Debo decir que este es como un Spin-Off del fic, como un extra para explicar algunas cosas(?) xD y es la única, me oyen **ÚNICA** xD vez que haré que esté en distintas POV's (Point Of View… prácticamente 'Punto de Vista' xD)… pa que se entienda mejor, pues xD Y ya, los dejo pa que lean xP Disfruten xDD

**Disclaimer: **Pues… Lovely Complex no me pertenece… Todo es de Aya Nakahara-sama :D

…

Capítulo Cinco: Juegos del destino, parte I.

_Otani' POV - Dos años y medio atrás._

Realmente no sé por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto. Me encuentro en mi habitación, parado junto a mi cama con una maleta abierta, mientras, con rabia, aviento mi ropa dentro, sin importar cómo quede. No puedo evitar resoplar como mil veces, maldecir otras veinte y apretar lo que sea que se encuentre en mis manos como si quisiera destruirlo. Luego de eso solté un gritito de impotencia y me sostuve el cabello, realmente sin comprender. Lo sacudí y me maldije a mí mismo, pensando en qué idiotez estaba a punto de hacer. En mi mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior golpeaba contra las paredes de mi cráneo, con una violencia y un enojo inmensurables. Quería retroceder el tiempo, callarle la maldita boca y callármela a mí mismo también. Es más, quisiera retroceder incluso aún más, y matar a Nobuko por haberle sugerido la estúpida idea. Demonios, quería incluso retroceder hasta el momento de mi graduación de la preparatoria, quería enmendar tantas estupideces que hice, tantas cosas que me callé ese día… Ah, maldita sea, de nada serviría. Ella es mi mejor amiga, sólo eso.

Si me le hubiera confesado en nuestra graduación seguramente hubiera pensado que era una broma y se hubiera reído… probablemente me hubiera golpeado o algo peor. Pero tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba; quizás necesitaba que me destrozara el corazón de ese modo para que pudiera odiarla y así olvidarla con el paso del tiempo… Pero no, aquí estoy, haciendo mis maletas, dejando mi preciado hogar para ir detrás de la chica más estúpida y perfecta que existe en mi mundo. Y no debía pensar eso, no debía… pues antes yo la odiaba y no quería nada que ver con ella.

Y de un día para otro, me encontré necesitándola. Me sentí tan terrible, aún me siento así; culpable, molesto, culpable, hipnotizado, idiota, culpable, culpable, tan culpable… y lo peor: esperanzado. Aún sigo esperando que ella reaccione y se de cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo en este momento por ella. Quiero decir, ¡me estoy mudando del sitio que me vio nacer, de la ciudad dónde mis sueños y mis anhelos se realizaron! ¡El lugar dónde tenía mi vida planeada y mi profesión se ejercería perfectamente! Lugar donde tengo amigos, familia, hogar, todo… Todo lo estoy dejando por ella.

¿Qué tan difícil es darse cuenta de ello? ¿Por qué no simplemente me mira y se da cuenta de lo idiota que soy y de cuánto estoy dispuesto a dar porque no quiero separarme de ella? Si hubiera sido mi novia, mi estado egoísta hubiera hecho acto de presencia en el mismo momento en que ella me mencionara que quería irse a Tokio. La haría sentir culpable (de hecho lo intenté ayer, pero sin usarme a mí como incentivo para hacerla sentir mal), la haría darse cuenta de que todo lo que necesita lo tenía aquí mismo, que había Universidades para moda y todo… Bueno, sí, se lo dije todo ayer, pero ella no me escuchó…, tenía su mente muy enfocada en lo que deseaba y no le importaba dejar a su familia, su hogar, a sus amigos… incluso a mí para obtenerlo. Ella estaba convencida de que si estudiaba para ser estilista en Tokio todos sus sueños se harían realidad. Y por más que intenté hacerla razonar, especialmente de que estaría sola allá, ella seguía terca en que lograría salir adelante sola. Y, justo en ese instante, fue donde tuve que echar a perder mi vida, pues la llamé idiota y le grité que no puedes lograr nada si te encuentras solo, y entonces me vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me suplicó que me fuera con ella, pues yo era el único de todos sus amigos que ya había terminado la carrera y porque, según ella, viviría mejor allá. Y el resto de la noche fue de ella tratando de hacer que accediera a mudarme a Tokio. Yo me negué, tantas veces como pude, pero ella seguía insistiéndome, se acercó a mí y me dijo que ambos viviríamos mejor y que lograríamos ser felices allá. Estaba tan cerca de mí… rogándome que no la dejara sola, que yo era su mejor amigo y que sin mí ella no era nada. Finalmente me rompí frente a ella y le grité tantas cosas… le reclamé el ser tan egoísta como para pedirme que dejara todo por ella. La hice llorar incluso más, haciéndome el fuerte, haciéndola creer que no me importaba lo que le fuera a pasar, cuando por dentro quería que no se fuera. Deseaba tanto que no me abandonara… por eso estaba tan molesto. Por eso ella me golpeó y yo la golpeé. Me gritó que me odiaba y yo también. Le grité que prefería morirme antes de mudarme con ella y entonces vi que realmente la lastimé, porque me golpeó tanto que pensé que me iba a dejar secuelas y lloró con más fuerzas, repitiendo todo lo anterior (gritos, '¡te odio!' y más lágrimas…). Me dijo tantas veces que me odiaba, que me sentí enfermo. Me sentí la peor basura del mundo, y cuando se fue corriendo, corrí tras ella.

La alcancé antes de que llegara a su casa, la sostuve de la muñeca y me miró con furia. Le pedí disculpas y sus ojos, que ya habían llorado demasiado, se inundaron con nuevas lágrimas y me abrazó. Fue la primera vez que me abrazó, la única vez que lo ha hecho. No desperdicié ni un segundo y la abracé fuertemente, siendo yo ahora el que le rogaba que se quedara, pero ella se separó levemente de mí y me miró con una intensidad que hizo que me ruborizara. Entonces, me dijo que si tanto quería que se quedara, debería irme con ella. La odié tanto, incluso se lo dije, se lo repetí tantas veces como ella lo había hecho unos momentos atrás y entonces accedí. Su rostro se iluminó tanto que pensé que me quedaría ciego. Su sonrisa brillaba tanto que la oscuridad de la noche no la podía ver. Tuve ganas de pararme de puntitas y besarla, al menos un beso rápido… pero ella se separó completamente de mí y me agradeció lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Sonreí débilmente, maldiciéndome por pensar en besar a mi mejor amiga. Ella me necesitaba allá, no quería estar sola, y yo no quería que se fuera… era comprensible que accediera, ¿cierto? No era necesariamente porque estuviera loco por ella… ¿cierto?

_Risa's POV - Dos años y medio, un día atrás, después de la pelea._

Realmente me hizo feliz el saber que se iría conmigo. Quise abrazarlo nuevamente pero pensé que probablemente a él no le gustaría que lo hiciera, así que me separé bruscamente de él, ocultando mis deseos e hice una pequeña reverencia, agradeciéndole que quisiera acompañarme. Él solamente me sonrió débilmente y me llamó idiota nuevamente, provocando un millón de sensaciones en mi interior.

Nunca he entendido cómo es que hace eso. Cómo es que con un simple movimiento suyo puedo llegar a sentir cosas que nunca antes había creído poder sentir. La verdad él es la única persona con la que me siento libre, capaz de hacer lo que quiera en el momento que quiera. Él es el ser humano más diferente y a la vez, el más similar a mí. Realmente no sé qué haría sin él. Él es todo para mí, todo. Podría haber continuado rogándole, sólo porque sé que él no me consideraría patética por hacerlo, es más, sé que pudo haberse sentido la última coca-cola en el desierto pero aún así, por respeto, no me lo mostró. No se regodeó con mis acciones, al contrario, parecía que tampoco se quería alejar de mí. Eso me hacía muy feliz.

Y a la vez, cuando me despedí de él y entré a mi casa, nuevas lágrimas aparecieron. Como si realmente disfrutara de llorar… nunca he entendido porqué lo hago tanto; y en especial ahora… Se supone que debería estar feliz… ¿estoy llorando de felicidad? No… Estoy feliz, sí, pero esto es diferente. Probablemente es la idea que Otani me dijo, y tiene razón: estaré sola allá, no conoceré a nadie excepto a él… pero, lo que más tenía rondándome la cabeza era que dejaría todo. A Nobu, a Chiharu, a Nakao-kun y a Suzuki-kun; a mis papás, a Takato, a mis conocidos… todo. Lo iba a dejar todo por un capricho mío. Pero no era simplemente un capricho, yo realmente amo la moda y si voy a estudiar algo para trabajar en lo que amo, que sea en la mejor Universidad de moda de todo Japón. Y si ya me aceptaron allá, ¿para qué demonios sigo aquí, cierto? Siempre puedo regresar cuando acabe de estudiar… A fin de cuentas, no es una carrera larga, son sólo dos años… No sé para qué se preocupan tanto. No sé para qué me pongo a llorar… Son sólo dos años. Dos simples años en los que me enfocaré en estudiar y volveré a casa, con Otani a mi lado… Fruncí el ceño, ¿y qué tal si él quiere quedarse?

¿Qué haría si a él le gusta tanto Tokio como para no querer regresar? No… eso es imposible. Si hay algo que Otani ame más que a sí mismo es Osaka. Es por eso que se negó tanto a irse conmigo, porque no puede dejar su preciado hogar… no hay forma alguna en la que él no quiera regresar. Simplemente no…

Y de todas formas, si él quisiera quedarse, ¿qué me importa? No es como si fuéramos algo o algo así… Sólo somos mejores amigos. Solamente eso.

Él está en todo su derecho en decidir lo que quiera hacer con su vida, ¿cierto? No es como… como si yo tuviera algo que ver en sus decisiones. No, él puede hacer lo que le plazca… Yo, como su mejor amiga, debo apoyarlo en lo que deseé. Además, estoy segura de que cuando lleguemos le encantará Tokio. Es inevitable, vivirá mejor. ¿Y si realmente no quiere irse de la nueva vida que hay en Tokio? ¿Sería capaz de quedarme con él? Porque… porque yo no soy nada sin él.

_- Dos años después._

Heme aquí. Finalmente terminé la carrera y estoy temporalmente viviendo en un pequeño edificio a las afueras de la ciudad, pero eso no quiere decir nada, porque aquí es tan ruidoso como allá. Realmente no sé cómo es que pueden diferenciarlo, pero bueno… Lo mejor de vivir aquí es que Otani vive un piso abajo del mío. Es como si fuéramos vecinos, y si no fuera porque nuestros departamentos no están en sincronía, es decir, el mío directamente sobre el suyo, yo ya habría mandado hacer una puerta secreta o algo así… Recuerdo que cuando le dije eso a Otani casi me mata con los ojos, diciéndome que estos no son nuestros departamentos oficialmente, porque aún pagábamos la renta, ya que no era seguro que siguiéramos viviendo ahí. No podía descifrar si él realmente quería quedarse o irse de ahí, pues había muchas conductas que no le gustaban en la gente de aquí. Además que hay cosas como la comida o algunas tradiciones 'rotas' que no le gustan para nada. Hubo un momento en el que realmente pensé que quería irse de aquí, y yo estaba dispuesta a irme también, hasta que esta mañana fui a visitarlo a la escuela donde trabajaba de suplente.

La calle estaba abarrotada de gente, como siempre, así que decidí acortar el paso por un pequeño callejón que llevaba a otro lado de la calle, que me dejaba a unas pocas cuadras de la escuela donde Otani trabajaba. Era un colegio donde iban alumnos de primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, así que estaba enorme. Decidí esperarlo afuera, pues estaba segura de que si me metía a ese lugar no saldría con vida, o me perdería por mucho tiempo. Recargué la espalda contra la pared que daba la espalda al enorme edificio (o más bien edificios) y me fijé en la hora, faltaban quince minutos para que él saliera, pero aún así varios alumnos comenzaron a irse, pasando a mi lado mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos. Me dio nostalgia al recordarme en todas aquellas etapas, en mis amigos, en mis maestros y en lo divertido que era ir a la escuela para encontrarme con ellos. Involuntariamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras un grupo de chicas de secundaria pasaban a mi lado, traté de ocultarlas pero ellas no se dieron cuenta, al contrario, hablaban muy preocupadas.

—…¡no puede ser, Minori! —venían diciendo, para mi sorpresa se detuvieron justo frente a mí, pero no me prestaron atención, ya que parecían muy consternadas—. ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

Una chica de ojos claros y cabello castaño corto parecía estar más afectada que el resto, supuse que era Minori porque todas la miraban.

—Mi hermano me contó. ¡Demonios! —dijo, cruzando los brazos y mirando a sus amigas—. Me cuenta tanto de Otani-sensei, creo que de verdad lo adora —les dijo—. ¡Si ya vieron cómo era antes! Ahora parece todo un jugador profesional, y ya no ha dado problemas a mis padres —mencionó, luego miró hacia su escuela y pasó una mano inconscientemente por su falda verde—. Incluso me dijo que todo su salón estaba planeando hacerle una fiesta sorpresa y rogarle que se quede, porque realmente lo adoran —suspiró—. Pero la verdad no sé si funcione, incluso fui a hablar con él hace rato…

—¡¿Hablaste con él? —todas las chicas se acercaron más a ella, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados. Desde que mencionaron a Otani presté atención a lo que decían, pues realmente se veían muy alteradas.

—Sí —contestó Minori, más calmada que el resto—. Le conté cómo se comportaba antes y todos los problemas que había causado en nuestro vecindario. Incluso le conté de la vez que casi le prende fuego a la casa —miró al suelo—; y luego le dije cómo cambió desde que él le da clases. Le dije que nunca antes había ayudado con los deberes y ahora casi ni salía a la calle con unos tipos que hacen cosas incluso más malas… Le dije que mis padres y yo le estábamos muy agradecidos, porque desde que se enfocó en el deporte ya no se pelea con ninguno de nosotros —de pronto ella comenzó a llorar—, le dije que no se fuera, porque no sabía si Ryuu-chan lo tomaría a mal y volvería a sus andadas —sollozó un poco más fuerte—. En serio me hacía feliz ver que existía algo bueno en él después de todo… Y Otani-sensei lo ayudó mucho también —se tapó el rostro con las manos y una chica la abrazó, mientras otra de ellas la miró entristecida.

—A mí siempre me pareció un gran maestro, aunque lamentablemente nunca pudimos tener clase con él —ella se veía que era inteligente, pues tenía lentes y su cabello oscuro estaba amarrado de una forma que a mí me tomó una semana lograr—. Pero, Minori —dijo, viéndola severamente—, en todo caso, cuando Fujimoto-sensei se recuperara, Otani-sensei dejaría de darle clases a tu hermano —razonó—. Es suplente, recuerda.

—¡Pero aún así, seguiría aquí! ¡Ryuu-chan podría ir a visitarlo u Otani-sensei podría armar un partido con los chicos de su salón!

—Calma, Minori —otra chica, esta vez una de cabello ondulado y con el uniforme más corto que las otras, habló, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Otani-sensei todavía no dice si se va o no, eso es sólo algo que te contó tu hermano. Mientras no lo anuncien a todos, no es cierto… o no está confirmado —miró al cielo mientras posaba su dedo índice a un lado de sus labios—. Tal vez deberías decirnos qué te dijo, para así ver qué podemos hacer.

Estaba tan ensimismada observándolas que me sobresalté cuando sentí como me picaban el brazo. Brinqué, y estuve a punto de gritar, cuando me tapó la boca, como si supiera lo que iba a hacer. Cuando me soltó solté un suspiro de alivio y la miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella río y me tomó del brazo, mientras fijaba su atención en las chicas que se encontraban frente a nosotras.

—Están hablando de Otani-kun, ¿verdad? —me susurró, apretando más mi brazo. No sé porqué siempre odiaba el tonito que usaba cuando se refería a él.

—Yoko, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —susurré también, viendo como mi amiga desconectaba su vista de las chicas para verme a mí.

—Llegué hace poco, cuando la niña estaba llorando —me contestó bajito, para que no nos oyeran—. Escuché que dijo 'Otani-sensei' así que… bueno… quise escuchar —me guiñó un ojo y yo sonreí de lado.

Ya sabía que Yoko (mi actual… digamos, mejor amiga) sentía algo por Otani, pero ella no me había dicho nada y yo tampoco pensaba preguntarle. No me gustaba cómo lo miraba, o cómo se nos juntaba cuando íbamos a hacer algo… no son celos, porque… bueno, es Otani… Pero aún así no me gusta verla tan emocionada hablando de él, sobretodo porque sabía que ambos nos regresaríamos a Osaka y nunca nada pasaría entre ellos. Eso, a decir verdad, me hacía feliz en un sentido. Volví a ver a las niñas mientras Minori-chan les contaba cómo Otani trató de calmarla y asegurarle de que seguiría en contacto con su hermano, y que aún así, como la otra chica había dicho, aún no era seguro que se fuera a ir. Eso despertó cierto interés en mí, ¿no lo había afirmado? ¿Acaso quería quedar bien con Minori o realmente no quería irse? ¿Qué si le tomó cariño a aquellos niños? De todos modos, como la chica inteligente dijo, cuando Fujimoto-sensei se recuperara Otani ya no sería requerido ahí… pero Minori tenía razón: podría verlos aparte de la escuela y organizar algún partido. Mis entrañas se revolvieron en algo similar a la desilusión. Otani querría quedarse, era seguro. Ninguno de los dos habíamos tocado el tema de Osaka en un tiempo, porque yo seguía en la escuela y Otani enseñando, así que en aquel momento no parecía algo tan tangible como ahora. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente mientras miraba cómo las niñas se alejaban, un poco más esperanzadas después de lo que Minori les contó, y sentí la mirada inquietante de Yoko posarse sobre mí.

—¿Te sientes bien, Risa? —preguntó, mientras se separaba un poco de mí.

—Claro… es sólo que… estaba pensando…

—¿En qué?

Ambas dimos un brinco y volteamos lentamente hacia la entrada. Ahí, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, Otani nos miraba. Al parecer ya llevaba rato ahí, porque parecía estar al tanto de todo.

—¡Oh, Otani-kun! —lo saludó Yoko alegremente, mientras yo me recuperaba de la sorpresa. Otani le sonrió amablemente y sentí cómo Yoko apretaba más mi brazo, emocionada. Rodé los ojos y enfoqué mi vista en otra parte, realmente no planeaba todo esto. ¿Ahora qué se suponía que le diría? Tengo que pensar esto con calma, porque puedo ser capaz de cometer un error si hablo en la condición en la que estoy ahora.

Otani se acercó a nosotras y cuando pasó a mi lado, me pisó el pie a propósito, solté a Yoko y grité de dolor, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con furia. Él se dio la vuelta como si no hubiera pasado nada y dijo: —Despierta, amazona.

Apreté los dientes con furia y contuve las ganas de golpearlo.

—Cállate, enano —mascullé, Otani se dio la vuelta y me miró claramente molesto, Yoko soltó una risita y ambos la miramos con el ceño fruncido. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se disculpó torpemente.

Supongo que… si Otani se quiere quedar, yo debo hacer lo mismo, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, estamos en esto juntos, somos mejores amigos.

¿Eso es realmente lo que pienso? O más bien no quiero dejarlo solo con Yoko mientras yo me regreso a Osaka… No, claro que no.

Somos amigos.

_- Unos días después._

Le hice creer que me gusta mucho Tokio como para irme. Pensé que ese era el mejor modo de hacerlo sentir cómodo con respecto a lo de su trabajo. La verdad no lo vi muy emocionado cuando le dije que quería quedarme, tal vez… tal vez él no quería que yo me quedara. El simple pensamiento de ello me aterrorizó, pero después sonrió y me dijo que se alegraba que quisiera quedarme, pues él planeaba hacer lo mismo. Mis ojos batallaron por no expulsar lágrimas, y lo conseguí hasta que se fue a su departamento y yo me quedé sola. Entonces lloré y lloré, pensando en mi familia y en todo el mundo, pues había decidido quedarme en un lugar en que no me sentía totalmente cómoda. Le hice creer que sí porque pienso que él sí se siente bien. Sonreí amargamente pensando en que yo fui la que hizo que se viniera. Si no le hubiera rogado tanto, ahora él estaría en Osaka y yo podría haber vuelto apenas terminara la carrera. Pero no, no creo poder haber soportado estar dos años aquí sin verlo. Realmente me hace sentir que estoy en casa, me hace sentir que todo está bien… bueno, me hace sentir tantas cosas a la vez… Justo como antes, pero ahora era un poco distinto.

Ahora no quería sentirlo.

_Otani's POV - Cuatro meses después._

Aún no puedo creer que siga aquí. Es más, aún no puedo creer que le haya dicho que me gusta vivir aquí, si es lo que más odio en este mundo. Esta maldita ciudad, maldita, maldita… ¿Cómo se suponía que yo podría ser feliz en un sitio como este, por Dios? No hay nada que encuentre bueno, a excepción de los niños y los conciertos. Y bueno… obviamente ella. Todo lo hago por ella, maldita sea. Solamente quiero estar donde ella esté, solamente quiero hacerla sentir bien, quiero estar a su lado siempre y ¡maldición! ¡Odio pensar cosas como esta! Parezco uno de esos tipos asquerosos, todos cursis y ¡agh! Yo no soy así, ¡no soy así, demonios!

Y lo peor es que estoy dispuesto a hacer todavía más si ella me lo pide. La amo demasiado ¡y eso NO ESTÁ BIEN! No importa cuánto me lo diga, cuánto me maldiga, cuánto quiera sacarla de mi mente, ahí sigue, torturándome con la idea de no ser lo suficientemente bueno. Ja, y lo peor de todo sucedió esta tarde, cuando llegó del trabajo mirándome con los ojos desorbitados.

Me contó de este tipo, tan alto que me dieron ganas de vomitar, me dijo que lo conoció en una sesión de fotos, y que él era el fotógrafo. Y lo que más le sorprendía era que no la dejaba en paz. Parecía empeñado en conseguir una cita con ella. Me dijo más cosas de él, y tratando de hacerla molestar (o más bien, tratando de calmar mi alma) le aseguré que estaba alucinando eso, que no era posible que un tipo así quisiera estar con una tipa como ella. Claro que me quiso matar y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero al parecer la calmó lo que le dije, y se aseguró que seguramente era una alucinación, o que posiblemente ese tipo tenía algo malo o algo así… Sonreí complacido, no iba a dejar que se dejara llevar por un tipo así.

Debo hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

…

**N/a: **He creado un mini fic dentro de este xDD Supuestamente iba a terminar siendo sólo un cap, pero mi imaginación rindió para crear todavía situaciones que expliquen cosas en la siguiente parte xD Espero que este extra conste sólo de dos partes, para ya seguir con lo mero mero xP así que… muchas gracias por leer, espero sus reviews xD y espero que les haya gustado! (ah, chinga! era al revés, al último los reviews xD) Bueno… probablemente actualice pronto porque tengo la idea fresca en el cerebro, así que… esperen cap pronto :D Ah! Y ayer fue mi cumpleaños! Jeje xP Así que… sí, reviews de regalo, al menos? n.n Nos vemos en el prox :D


	7. Juegos del Destino Pt 2

**N/a: **¡DIOS! ¡Esto está enorme! Pero quería compensar el hecho de que no había actualizado en un buen rato, así que pensé: "haré un capítulo grande para ya terminar con este mini fic" porque déjenme decirles que por casi el final de esto pensaba cortarlo, pero me dije: "¡NO! ¡No quiero una tercera parte!" así que... en pocas palabras, aquí está el resultado de varios días consecutivos escribiendo y pasando las ideas que ya tenía (aaah porque se supone que en parte esto es para explicar miles de cosas que pasaron en los capítulos anteriores y además para que le entiendan a cosas que vendrán en un futuro...). ASÍ QUE LEAN y disfruten n_n (si es que disfrutan mis locuras...). Eso sí, yo les advierto que está muy muuuuy largo, así que tómense su tiempo y analizen xD muchas gracias por leer xP

**Disclaimer:** Lovely Complex no me pertenece. Gracias a Wikipedia, me he enterado que esto se le puede considerar más un _"What If…" _que es una categoría dentro del _AU (Alternative Universe… Universo Alterno xD)_ que explica con mejores palabras lo que esto quiere decir; y a todo esto (xD) Lovely Complex, LoveCom, etc., no me pertenece, la trama es un What If, creado por mí… pero en realidad todo todito es de nuestra asombrosa y talentosa Aya Nakahara-sama (y sí, Dios, me he gastado como 100 palabras en escribir solamente esto xDD) (y ahora sí, ESTE es el disclaimer más grande que he hecho en mi corta pero hermosa existencia xD).

* * *

Juegos del Destino, parte II.

_Rei (Ayuzawa-san, Ayuzawa-kun…) POV - Dos meses atrás._

Siempre se me ha considerado una persona con suerte, o, como algunos suelen llamarle, una persona con estrella, merecedora de grandes logros (monetarios, en su mayor parte). Honestamente, nunca me he considerado de ese modo, pues siempre he solido ser un poco diferente a lo que mi familia hubiese esperado de mí; ellos esperaban el gran empresario, heredero del gran capital y acciones de las empresas que controla mi padre, pero siempre he sido una persona con más espíritu… más artista, que no tiene miedo de expresarse libremente y decir la verdad en la cara de las personas. Nunca me he considerado cobarde, pues siempre tiendo a ser limpio y directo con las personas con las que trato. Así que, mi pasión se encuentra específicamente en la fotografía, pues es simplemente asombroso. Nunca me aburro de capturar colores, esencias, escenas… cualquier cosa que se me cruce mientras sostengo mi amada cámara.

Después de una gran lucha con mis padres, accedieron a costearme una carrera en fotografía. Siempre me he caracterizado por tomar a la gente y retratar sus vivas expresiones, o sus gestos característicos. Amo ver la vida rebosando de los ojos de mis clientes, y amo aún más ver cómo esa esencia, como ese brillo, se traslada a la imagen. ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo mi trabajo.

Para comenzar creando una imagen respetable y profesional, decidí trabajar en agencias. Mi plan principal eran agencias de artistas, ya fueran cantantes o actores, ya que así tendría más territorio 'artístico' con el que trabajar en un futuro no muy lejano; pero realmente no recuerdo cómo fue que fui a parar a una agencia de modelos. No es que me queje, pues ese lugar me ha dado muchas oportunidades (y dinero también) y les estoy eternamente agradecido, pero un problema que simplemente no puedo soportar es el que las modelos me persigan como si yo fuera una celebridad. Quiero decir, se suponía que ellas eran las hermosas, a las que se suponía que yo debería fotografiar, ¿cierto? ¿Entonces por qué soy yo el que parece ser la persona importante aquí?

Aunque también me asustaba el hecho de que no me atraía ninguna de ellas. Digo, eran, son, hermosas… pero realmente ninguna producía nada en mí. Tampoco era que estuviera buscando pareja solamente, pues se suponía que yo venía a trabajar nada más. Incluso las estilistas a las que les tocaba trabajar conmigo babeaban por mí, y para ser honesto, realmente me comenzaba a molestar. ¿Es que siempre iba a ser así? Yo solamente vengo a trabajar… es cansado correr de un lado a otro…

Un día, mi jefe me asignó a hacer una sesión de fotos a unas modelos novatas. Yo acepté en aquel entonces pensando que tal vez, siendo apenas amateurs, podrían ser un poco menos arrogantes.

Qué equivocado estaba…

—¡Ah! ¡Ayuzawa-kun! —una de ellas lloró—, ¡mi vestido se arruga! ¿Podrías sostenerlo?

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a sostenerlo y tomarte la foto al mismo tiempo? —respondí, en un tono imperturbable. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y luego se dio la vuelta, resignada.

—Tsk, estas chicas —escuché que alguien murmuraba a mis espaldas—. Son tan hermosas y aún así se desesperan por conseguir una cita…

Giré en mis pies para encontrarme con la autora de aquel comentario y sonreí amablemente. Al menos parecía tener un poco de sentido común. Y además era linda.

Muy linda.

—Soy Ayuzawa Rei —me presenté sin siquiera pensarlo. Le tendí mi mano y ella la miró un poco confundida—. Soy el fotógrafo —balbuceé al ver que ella no respondía.

Río disimuladamente y me tendió la mano.

—Bueno, eso supuse cuando le dijiste eso a aquella chica. Y… bueno, tal vez también el hecho de que llevas todo el día tomando fotos —se burló. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo—. Me llamo Koizumi Risa.

—Un placer.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras soltaba mi mano. Seguí sonriendo mientras tomaba más fotos. No podía evitarlo.

Ella ya se había marchado, por supuesto. Deduje que era la estilista, al ver que se dirigía mucho al camión donde se encontraban las modelos. Sonreí aún más al percatarme de cuánto esmero ponía en que aquellas muchachas se vieran preciosas; pero aún así, en mi fuero interno, lo único que pensaba era en lo preciosa que se veía _ella._

Sacudí mi cabeza, resignado. No quería involucrarme con nadie del trabajo, pero no tenía otra opción.

Al ver cómo reía y su cabellera pelirroja se agitaba con el viento, supe que debía hacerlo.

Haría _lo que fuera_ por salir con ella.

_Yoko (Toyosaki-chan, Toyosaki-san) POV - Dos meses atrás._

—¡Lo hice! —abrió la puerta Risa con toda la energía que ni cien Red Bulls me podrían dar—. Fue tan genial, todas las modelos se veían fenomenales.

Se dejó caer en el sofá mientras yo masajeaba mis sienes con cariño.

—¿Podrías calmarte un poco? Me duele mucho la cabeza —murmuré, molesta. Ella sólo se giró hacia mí y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Te dije que no tenía caso que te emborracharas tanto ayer. Otani ni siquiera fue a la fiesta… —su voz se apagó mientras su mirada se perdía.

Ay, por favor.

Si me pagaran por cuánto hace eso… Dios, sería millonaria para ahora.

Pero eso no era lo que me irritaba, de hecho.

Lo que me molestaba fue la idiotez que el enano ese había hecho ayer. Bueno… es que… ¡agh, maldita sea! Estoy enojada, tengo resaca, y quiero golpear a alguien, ¿qué nadie puede entenderme?

Pues bien, ayer intenté por todos los medios que Otani fuera conmigo a una fiesta. Era una de nuestras ex-compañeras de la Universidad y yo tenía el plan secreto de emborracharlo, presentarlo como mi novio y tal vez un poco más tarde… bueno, yo tenía muchas, muchas ideas. Pero llegué a su departamento y al mencionarle la fiesta, él me rechazó.

ME RECHAZÓ.

Nadie me rechaza, nunca de los nuncas.

¡Y en especial Otani Atsushi!

Le hice creer que Risa no iría, y me negó aún más. Al principio me enojé, de hecho sigo enojada, pero después… después me sentí terriblemente mal. Estando en la fiesta, rodeada de muchos de mis ex-compañeros, me di cuenta de que no valía la pena estar así; así que decidí emborracharme como nunca en la vida, creyendo que de ese modo podría olvidarlo, podría intentar sacármelo de la cabeza, pero la verdad es que no fue así. Toda la noche me la pasé buscando desesperada por alguien que me abrazara, me besara y, si era necesario, me llevara a la cama con tal de sacarme a ese idiota de mi mente.

Pero, para colmo de males, aquel susodicho nunca apareció. Solamente parecí una loca desesperada que necesitaba atención. Bueno, debo admitir que lo era, pero aún así… yo sólo quería que alguien estuviera conmigo. Eso no es _tan malo_… ¿o sí?

—Te digo que el emborracharte no te lleva a nada bueno —escuché una voz a la distancia—; mira, ya estás llorando sin razón aparente.

¿Sin razón aparente? Subí mi cabeza con tanta rabia, pero me arrepentí al segundo de haberlo hecho, ya que estaba a punto de explotar.

—¿Tú qué sabes de mis motivos?

La expresión de Risa cambió por completo. Me miró fijamente, y otra vez, me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca. Pero bueno, tal vez venía siendo hora de que se enterara de lo que siento por su querido 'amigo'. Así como también de lo mucho que me hace daño el darme cuenta de que él no siente nada por mí, y que en realidad se muere por ella.

Pero no. No le diría lo que él siente por ella, no sería justo. De ese modo la que saldría perdiendo sería yo y no lo iba a permitir. No iba a perder contra ella.

No sabía qué era lo que le iba a decir exactamente, pero estaba segura de que esta noche Koizumi Risa no se iría a su casa sin saber la verdad acerca de mis sentimientos.

—Yo… Yoko… ¡Ya sé! —exclamó, tratando de cambiar el tema. Espera… ¿qué?—. A que no te imaginas lo que me sucedió hoy…

—¿Qué cosa? —no pude evitar susurrar. Risa se acercó a mí con una cara de extrañeza palpable. Fruncí el ceño al verla así—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —pregunté más fuerte, por si no me había escuchado anteriormente.

—¿Recuerdas el tipo ese de la agencia de modelos que te gustó? —levanté una ceja, ¿cuál de todos?—. Aquel chico alto y rubio que estaba en el lobby cuando fuimos a llevar nuestros datos.

Una imagen de un chico mayor se posó en mi mente. Se encontraba sentado con el puño sobre su mentón y su codo sobre su rodilla, como si estuviese meditando algo profundamente. La imagen se veía borrosa, pero recordaba unos ojos hermosos que se posaron sobre los míos y me hicieron sonrojar, y luego susurrarle a Risa que había encontrado a mi pareja perfecta. La imagen se esclarecía cada vez más, hasta el punto en el que una chica divina se le aventó casi casi a las rodillas, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y sonrojándolo también.

Algo hizo click en mi mente.

—¿Trabajaste con él? —susurré, emocionada—. Oh, Risa, ¿por qué no me dijiste que habría modelos masculinos en la sesión? Te hubiera acompañado aunque estuviera cruda —sonreí ampliamente, y al hacerlo sentí como si me arrancaran pedazos de mi cara hacia atrás. Pero no me importó.

Risa soltó una risa nerviosa y luego se revolvió un mechón de cabello con una expresión en el rostro que nunca le había visto.

Espera un momento…

—¡¿Te pidió que salieras con él? —grité, rompiendo mis oídos y haciendo que ella brincase del susto. Me había puesto de pie y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Bueno… Me pidió mi teléfono —susurró, y de un brinco me puse a su lado.

—¡Maldición! —exclamé, buscando en sus bolsillos por su teléfono—. Se lo diste, ¿verdad? Y él te dio el suyo, ¿verdad? —pregunté con ansiedad.

Risa soltó otra risa nerviosa mientras extraía el aparato de su bolsillo. Desesperada, lo desbloqueé e intenté buscar su número cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

—Yoko, calma —me dijo, después de haberse recuperado y me quitó el celular de las manos—. No se lo di.

Espera un segundo…

—¡¿QUE QUÉ? —volví a gritar, haciéndome daño nuevamente pero ahora eso realmente no importaba—, no se lo… —balbuceé—. ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS, RISA? ¡Si está divino!

Soltó una risa amarga y se sentó en el sofá, yo inmediatamente me coloqué a su lado tratando de encontrarle la razón a esa locura que acababa de cometer.

—Es que simplemente me dejó en shock —respondió—. Yo no soy muy deseada por los chicos, lo sabes… —murmuró, viendo al suelo. MALDITA SEA, ¿DISCULPA? Me contuve de gritarle muchas cosas e hice acopio de toda mi paciencia para seguir escuchando—. No sé qué voy a hacer, yo no le di mi teléfono, pero él lo consiguió de todas formas —susurró, y en el segundo en el que terminó, su celular sonó. Di un brinco y se lo arrebaté de las manos, descubriendo con satisfacción que era un número no registrado.

—Pues, Risa, nada pierdes con intentar hablar con él. Realmente es muy guapo, y si quiere algo contigo, yo creo que deberías aprovecharlo… Pero bueno —repliqué, tornando mis labios en una sonrisa malvada—, si no lo quieres, siempre puedo quitártelo de encima, ya sabes…

—Por Dios… —susurró, mientras tomaba el teléfono y contestaba. Mordí mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza que creí que estaba a un segundo de sangrarme, esperando ver qué pasaba entre Risa y aquel tipo divino. Pero aún así, Risa salió de la habitación y me dejó sola con mis deducciones. Estaba que moría de nervios por saber qué pasaba cuando deslizó la puerta y regresó con los ojos como platos. Tomó su bolso y empezó a dar tumbos hacia la puerta. Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí hacia ella, preocupada.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me pidió… él… cita…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Una cita… —susurró, con los ojos aún como platos y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. No dejó de insistirme hasta que le dije que sí.

—¡Genial! —dí un saltito y la abracé, sin prestar atención a todo lo que ello causaba en mi cerebro casi-destrozado por mis acciones pasadas—. Entonces… ¿vas a verlo ahora o cuándo?

—No, no —se apresuró a responder. Aún así, sus ojos seguían muy abiertos y me miraba como si mi rostro fuera el de un monstruo deforme o algo así—. Tengo que decirle a Otani.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció en menos de un segundo.

¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —repetí, cambiando el aspecto de mi rostro y la postura de mi cuerpo totalmente—. ¿Él qué tiene que ver en esto? Tú vas a salir con…

—Rei —murmuró Risa, dándome a conocer el nombre de aquel tipo perfecto.

—Rei —repetí, como continuación a lo que estaba diciendo—, no él, ¿cierto? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Tienes que pedirle permiso o qué? —espeté, molesta.

—Yo… Bueno, es que… Otani —susurró. Aún así, su rostro no abandonó aquella mirada y me dejó a mitad de la conversación—. Lo siento, Yoko —dijo, mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta—, pero Otani es Otani.

Nuevamente: _¿qué?_

_Dos semanas después._

Aparentemente, Otani le hizo creer cosas extrañas a Risa, que Rei estaba jugando o algo así. Maldito enano, y maldita Risa, porque le creyó. Mi humor no era el mejor en aquellos días, así que me decidí a terminar con las idioteces de esos dos de una buena vez.

Hice de tripas corazón para encontrar el número de Rei entre los contactos de Risa, pues esta, al saber que yo tengo acceso a su celular, cambió el nombre de Rei en su lista de contactos (y además puso clave para acceder). Mi ira fue en aumento cuando saqué la contraseña: _"Osakatsushi" _(cómo lo saqué, Dios es testigo de días y días sacando idioteces y descartando conejos, ah, y Risa sin teléfono), y cuando encontré el número de Rei (a quién tenía como _"Señor Mentiras"_) decidí llamarlo y hacer un plan juntos. O al menos conocerlo para saber qué demonios se traía con Risa.

Finalmente, cuando pude demostrarle que no era una loca admiradora suya (por Dios, ni siquiera lo conocía —pero eso no quitaba que se me hiciera agua la boca solamente con pensar en él—) accedió a reunirnos. Nos vimos en un café cerca de la estación de tren que estaba por su trabajo, para no crear sospechas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él tras pedir su orden—. ¿Qué querías contarme de Risa?

Carraspeé un poco, no sé porqué, pero me quise hacer la importante o algo así.

—Bueno, soy su mejor amiga —mentí; bueno, prácticamente no es una mentira, porque soy la persona más pegada a ella después de Otani, pero aún así…—, y me ha dicho que repetidas veces has intentado salir con ella —levantó una ceja y ¡madre de Dios! qué hombre más sexy—. Lo que quiero saber, antes que nada, son tus intenciones con ella, pues Risa es una persona muy inocente y tanto yo como otras personas no estaríamos felices de saber que has jugado con ella.

—¿Y por qué habría yo de jugar con ella? —me lo dijo tan seriamente que me sorprendió—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué todo el mundo da por hecho que yo estoy interesado en una noche y ya? ¿Qué acaso tengo facha de Casa Nova? —espetó, molesto.

—Disculpa que te lo diga, pero sí —sonreí juguetona y él suspiró. Hizo un ademán de levantarse pero lo tomé del brazo y lo obligué a permanecer sentado—. Lo siento, lo siento. Pero, verás, Risa no es muy "solicitada", por así decirle.

—¿A qué te refieres? —sus perfectos ojos formaron una línea aún más delgada al entrecerrarse.

—Bueno, me refiero a que ella nunca ha tenido novio antes, y por eso _ciertas _personas y yo estamos preocupadas —ciertas mi abuela. La única persona que rondaba mi cabeza era Otani. Pero ya llegaríamos a ese punto pronto, según mis planes.

—¿Ciertas personas? ¿Quienes exactamente?

Bingo.

No quería soltarle el rollo de Otani de una vez, y mucho menos mi atracción innecesaria por el chibi, pero lentamente le fui introduciendo la historia de Risa, con detalles como "y Otani esto" para que se fuera dando cuenta de quién era el enano en esta historia. Naturalmente, me preguntó más de él y yo sutilmente le fui contando todo lo que tenía meticulosamente ya planeado.

Finalmente, quedamos en un acuerdo.

Y lo mejor es que todos ganaban… Claro, con "todos" me refiero a Rei… y a mí.

_Rei POV - Un mes y una semana atrás. Una semana después del café con Yoko._

Honestamente esa chica se me hizo un tanto loca. Pero yo me encontraba tan desesperado por salir con Risa al menos una vez que accedí a su plan.

Así que, heme aquí, llamando a la puerta del camión donde se suponía estaba. Estaba nervioso, y por dentro esperaba que Toyosaki-san realmente le hubiera hablado bien de mí. Lentamente, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica alta de cabello pelirrojo que no me había dejado dormir en varias semanas, especialmente esta última.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté—. ¿Lo pensaste?

Tragué saliva con dificultad. ¡Dios! Las manos me estaban temblando, ¿pero qué es esto?

Sonreí tan bien como pude, pero lo que logré hacer parecía más una mueca de desesperación nerviosa o algo así.

Dios, realmente estaba muriendo de ansiedad, mientras me perdía en sus ojos caramelo.

—Sí —contestó—, y… bueno, como Otani y Yoko también van a ir… acepto.

La alegría que inundó mi cuerpo fue drenada por el sentimiento de molestia al escucharla decir "Otani". Ya varias veces me había paseado por su departamento estos días para encontrarme con ese enano mandándome odio a través de su mirada. Yo intentaba ignorarlo, pero podía sentir su odio a través de un kilómetro de distancia fácilmente.

Aún así, sonreí e hice una reverencia de agradecimiento. Ella rió nerviosamente y yo la acompañé por unos segundos. Luego se ruborizó y corrió escaleras arriba de su camión. Yo sujeté mi cámara con fuerza y me mordí el labio, feliz. ¿Qué más daba que mencionara al enano ese? Iba a ir conmigo a la fiesta.

Conmigo.

_Unas horas después._

Procuré pasar por Risa un poco antes de lo acordado, para que viera que realmente estaba interesado en ella. Se notó genuinamente sorprendida ante todos los detalles que tenía con ella, pero no podía evitarlo: todo este maldito tiempo, todos estos dos meses me la he pasado como loco intentando conseguir una simple cita, y ahora que la tenía, no la iba a desperdiciar por nada del mundo.

Obviamente, no todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas, y yo ya tenía previsto esto.

—Ehm… T-Toyosaki-san, ¿podrías soltar mi brazo?

—¡Ah, pero qué quejumbroso es Atsushi-kun! —Yoko chilló 'dulcemente', aunque realmente se escuchó algo… ehm… digamos, asqueroso (en mi humilde opinión). Otani sólo se retorció en su lugar (en los asientos de atrás junto a Yoko en el carro que yo iba manejando) y resopló algo que no escuché. Risa parecía incómoda pero mantenía su mirada a través del cristal de la ventana del copiloto. Suspiré levemente, ¿por qué el trayecto tenía que ser tan largo?

Finalmente, antes de que la situación en los asientos traseros terminara siendo un asunto mayor, llegamos al edificio donde se iba a celebrar la dichosa fiesta. Oh, ¿cabe mencionar que en los momentos en los que Yoko no estaba acosando a Otani éste mantenía su mirada fija en mí como si quisiera estrangularme?

Cuando bajé del carro inmediatamente corrí hacia la puerta de Risa y la abrí antes de que ella lo hiciera. Me miró agradecida mientras le tendía mi mano para que se bajara. Sin querer miré a Otani mientras hacía esto y noté su mueca de asco y repulsión, la cual en vez de ofenderme me hizo sentir ridículamente bien.

Yoko y yo teníamos un plan. No es que estuviera 100% de acuerdo con dicho plan, pero aún así accedí porque era la única manera en la que ambos podríamos salir con la persona 'que queríamos'. Aunque estoy más que seguro de que ella me utilizó, honestamente no me interesa. Lo importante aquí era que yo podría estar con Risa. Ya que Yoko y Otani hicieran lo que fuera, yo no vine a cuidarlos ni mucho menos.

¿Qué puedo decir? No existen palabras para la noche que estábamos teniendo. Todo iba de maravilla, ella ya me conocía de tiempo atrás gracias a mi loca obsesión con querer salir con ella así que no tenía que presentarme mucho. Es más, las conversaciones que teníamos eran tan fluidas que me maravillaba nuestro 'progreso' como 'amigos'.

Hubo un momento en el que la música se comenzó a oír demasiado fuerte, al punto en el que apenas nos escuchábamos. Cortésmente, le ofrecí salir al balcón, a lo cual accedió.

La noche era mágica. Tokio era un lugar especial, contaba con sus puntos buenos y sus puntos malos. En este caso, me sentía tremendamente bien de que la ciudad hubiera cooperado conmigo brindándonos una vista realmente hermosa. Risa parecía maravillada por las luces y los grandes edificios que teníamos frente a nosotros; su cabello se movía a un ritmo suave, la brisa pegaba tan dulcemente que era casi comestible; tenía su brazo apoyado en el metal del balcón, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. No entendía por qué me sentía tan encantado con aquella visión, pero no iba a darle mucho rodeo. Me acerqué torpe pero sutilmente a ella y apoyé mi mano en el frío metal, buscando con mi mirada la suya. Cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, ella sonrió amablemente.

—Muchas gracias por todo —me dijo—, esta ha sido una noche muy divertida.

—¿Por qué haces que suene como si ya fuera a terminar? —pregunté, fingiendo estar preocupado, pero no tanto para que no creyera que estaba siendo pesado.

Río suavemente, y esa risa acompañada con la dulce brisa que nos pegaba en aquel momento, fueron suficientes para hechizarme por completo.

Ambos nos miramos por un largo rato. Duro más de lo que hubiera pensado, y fue perfecto.

¿Qué puedo decir? Fue uno de los mejores momentos en mi vida entera.

—No me estoy despidiendo ni nada —dijo, retomando la conversación anterior—. Solamente te estaba dando las gracias. Es la primera vez que no me siento mal en una fiesta porque mi pareja es extraña.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, divertido.

—No quieres saberlo. —Sonrió de manera cómplice—. Oye —añadió después, un tanto insegura—, ¿podemos ir a buscar a Otani y a Yoko? Hace rato los vi algo borrachos…

—Estamos en una fiesta, es obvio que a veces toman una que otra copa de más. No es que estén borrachos exactamente… —pero la verdad sí lo estaban. Solamente estaba cumpliendo con mi parte del trato… una parte que realmente no me gustaba.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener a Risa alejada de ellos dos, que a fin de cuentas era lo que yo quería. No quería que su atención se enfocara en el enano porque se suponía que estaba en la fiesta conmigo. Además que ese tipo ya me estaba colmando la paciencia.

Pero no soy lo suficientemente malvado como para dejar que aquella tipa loca se aprovechara de él.

—¿Qué te parece esto: —le propuse—, entramos, damos una vuelta y si los vemos demasiado tomados tomamos cartas en el asunto?

Asintió y ambos nos dirigimos adentro.

Caminamos por un buen rato, esquivando a muchos chicos borrachos que estaban gritando y bailando sin cesar. Lo que me empezó a preocupar fueron las grandes telas que se encontraban al fondo. Se suponía que, obviamente, era para que las personas hicieran… _cosas_ juntos (en algunas ocasiones _más_ de dos personas). Tenía entendido que debías pagar para usar dicho lugar si no eras un invitado VIP (que, definitivamente, no éramos), pero considerando el estado en el que ambos _podrían _estar y la posibilidad de que Yoko ya tuviera pagada alguna sala, era algo… lógico que se encontraran ahí.

No quería llevar a Risa a aquel sitio; primero, porque probablemente podría llevarse una mala idea de mis intenciones, y segundo, porque a pesar de la enemistad inconsciente que surgió entre Otani y yo, sabía que era el mejor amigo de Risa y ella realmente se preocupaba por él. Si la llevaba a aquel lugar no sólo estaba dando por hecho que yo sabía algo (o tenía a Otani en un muy mal ideal), sino que también estaba a punto de lastimar a la chica que me gustaba rompiendo la imagen de su mejor amigo, o más bien, de su mejor amiga.

Porque Yoko fue la que causó todo esto, yo sólo acepté… y ahora me arrepiento.

Realmente me arrepiento.

_Yoko POV - Minutos después._

Honestamente, no sé cómo describir mis sentimientos en este momento.

Pensé que si hacía esto ganaría _algo_, pero Otani está tan borracho que estoy segura de que olvidará esto.

Todos me olvidan de todas formas.

Pero… ¡yo quiero ser especial para él! Por eso hice esto, por eso arriesgué todo lo que "tenía" con él e hice esto. Y él cooperó. De mala gana, pero lo hizo.

Me mordí el labio. No, no me sentía bien. Fue su primera vez, fue como si lo estuviera violando. ¿Y lo peor? No importa lo borracho, él pensaba en _ella. _Él susurraba _su_ nombre. No el mío; de hecho, ni siquiera se dignó a verme completamente.

Lágrimas surcaron mi rostro y yo las removí rápidamente. Él estaba dormido, pero aún así… No debo llorar por esto. Yo me lo busqué, ¿cierto? A fin de cuentas, esto es un gran paso. Si no recuerda nada mañana… ya tendré que buscar otro método, pero definitivamente estaré ahí.

En el lugar que ocupa Risa en su corazón ahora. Ése lugar me corresponde a mí.

Estaba tan ensimismada pensando que cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar por debajo de las cobijas pegué un salto del susto. Atsushi ni siquiera se inmutó, así que me apresuré a tomar el teléfono y contestar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté, sin siquiera saber a quién le estaba hablando exactamente.

—_¿Yoko? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y Otani? _—era la voz distorsionada de Risa. Podía escuchar el escándalo que se estaba armando en la fiesta y también podía escuchar lo que las salas vecinas estaban haciendo, así que me tuve que concentrar para escucharla bien a ella.

—¿Estás con Rei? —susurré, aunque realmente no importaba.

—_¡Eso no importa! ¿Dónde están tú y Otani? _—insistió.

—Ehm… juntos —susurré de vuelta.

—_¿Por qué susurras? ¿Dónde están? En serio, Yoko, yo… ¡Hey, espera! _

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—_Yoko, ya es suficiente _—esta vez era la voz de Rei—. _Risa y yo creemos que ya es hora de irnos y llevamos buscándolos más de media hora. ¿Dónde están? _—preguntó cansinamente. Yo sabía que él sabía dónde estábamos. Solamente se estaba haciendo para quedar bien con Risa.

—Dile a Risa que ya nos fuimos y que Atsushi está tan borracho que pensé que sería mejor que se quedara conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Gracias! —contesté alegremente y colgué el teléfono antes de que me dijera otra cosa.

Aventé el teléfono lejos de nosotros y me giré. Una luz violeta atravesaba las telas que cubrían nuestra sala y le pegaban a Atsushi directamente. Lo contemplé por lo que parecieron horas hasta que me acurruqué en su pecho e, inhalando su aroma, me perdí en el mundo de los sueños.

…

—Hey, ¡hey! —escuché una voz a lo lejos—. ¡Despierten!

Algo duro pegó con mi pie y di un respingo. Abrí los ojos como platos para luego abrirlos aún más y cubrirme como pude con las sábanas. Un tipo grande y fornido estaba frente a nosotros. Tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba ataviado de negro, así que supuse que era alguien de seguridad del lugar o algo por el estilo. Realmente esperaba eso, porque fruncía el ceño y se veía realmente escalofriante.

—Ya es hora de irse. Tenemos que entregar limpio este lugar a las cinco de la mañana y ustedes nos estorban —mencionó con una voz estruendosa. Fruncí el ceño en angustia mirando a Atsushi, quien dormía plácidamente. ¿Quién demonios duerme _tanto_? La parte buena es que lo que pasó entre nosotros podía pasar inadvertido si solamente lo llevaba a su casa.

Pero aquí la pregunta era… ¿cómo lo llevo?

—¡Hey, señorita! Despierte a su _amigo_ y ¡lárguense de aquí!

De acuerdo. Una idea loca se me acaba de ocurrir. Tan sólo espero que funcione…

_Media hora después._

—¿Al segundo piso, verdad? —Rei murmuró. Sacó con pesadez a Atsushi de su carro y lo cargó en su hombro mientras le abría la puerta y lo dirigía hacia las escaleras—. Maldición, para ser un enano, realmente está pesado —susurró mientras subíamos los escalones juntos.

—Siento mucho cómo terminó esto —susurré. Rei me miró levemente y luego suspiró.

—No entiendo cómo fue que acepté. —Confesó—. Realmente me alegro que lo reconsideraras y prefirieras hacer como si nunca pasó.

—Esa no es mi intención —me apresuré a corregirle—. Lo único que pretendo es hacerle creer a _él_ que nada pasó.

Rei suspiró nuevamente.

—Realmente no te entiendo.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras —contesté mientras llegábamos al departamento del Bello Durmiente—. Muchas gracias —mencioné, abriendo la puerta y haciendo que los dos pasaran—. En el sofá está bien. Cuando despierte será mejor que se encuentre en un lugar dónde sea más probable que pudo haberse echado estando borracho.

—Parece que sabes de esto —dijo mientras lo dejaba caer en el sofá—. Listo.

—Gracias —dije de nuevo.

—Bueno… será mejor que me vaya. ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

—No… el tren es más cómodo para mí.

—¿Segura? Ya van a ser las cinco.

—Precisamente por eso. La gente trabajadora ya se encuentra ahí, así que no hay de qué preocuparse —sonreí débilmente—. Buenas… días —solté una risita y el sonrió de lado.

—_Buenas días _—susurró mientras salía del departamento.

Una sonrisa débil permaneció en mi rostro mientras lo miraba marcharse. Dios, qué buen muchacho. Tan sólo espero que Risa lo aproveche…

Observé a Atsushi una vez más antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, mis esperanzas no se han perdido. Al menos tengo el gusto de decir que fui tu primera vez —le susurré a pesar de que no podía escucharme—. Hasta pronto, Atsushi.

Le di un beso en la frente y corrí hasta la puerta. Me aseguré de que seguía dormido mientras la cerraba suavemente. Me giré dispuesta a irme cuando una gran sombra tapó todo mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos en sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de quién era.

—¿Y bien? —me dijo, acercándose a mí con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondí a la defensiva.

—Oh, por favor. Pasó la noche contigo, ¿qué demonios pasó?

—¿Y por qué te interesa tanto? —dije, dando un paso más cerca de ella.

—Es mi mejor amigo…

—¿Y eso qué, Risa? —grité, interrumpiéndola. Ya estaba cansada de su jueguito de "mejores amigos" y todas esas estupideces—. Realmente, ¿qué demonios te importa lo que él haga o deje de hacer conmigo?

Parpadeó un par de veces y entrecerró sus ojos hasta que formaron una línea. Aún así, parecía debatirse consigo misma acerca de lo que me iba a contestar.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? —prefirió decir.

Ahogué una risa de sorna pero aún así la sonrisa se me escapó.

—¿Tú qué crees? —fue lo único que se me ocurrió contestarle mientras aquella sonrisa hacía juego con mi postura. Risa frunció el ceño aún más para luego escandalizarse. Mi sonrisa se aumentó.

—No… Quiero decir, ustedes no son nada… ¿verdad? —esta vez lo dijo suplicante. Realmente pude sentir algo de pena por ella pero luego me arrepentí. Quiero decir, maldita sea, esta mujer me vuelve loca de tan estúpida que puede llegar a ser.

—No. En eso tienes razón —confirmé, pero sin dejar de lado el tonito de burla—. Pero eso no nos impidió ayer...

—¡Cállate! —mi expresión se esfumó mientras la contemplé. Tenía los ojos cerrados, firmemente apretados, sus manos retorciéndose en su suéter; la mandíbula apretada y las mejillas coloradas. Parecía como si fuera a llorar pero a la vez como si estuviera a punto de golpearme. Ladeé la cabeza confundida—. ¡Tú abusaste de él, obviamente! ¡Estaban borrachos y tú siempre has querido algo con Otani! Es como la vez anterior que no quiso ir a la fiesta, yo sé que planeabas hacer lo mismo. ¡Tú planeaste todo esto! Te aprovechaste de que yo estaba con Rei… Yo… —me miró fijamente y sentí que se me paraba el corazón mientras veía lágrimas cayendo limpiamente por su rostro—. Él no es así… Él… —miró hacia el suelo y un segundo después me tenía agarrada del cuello de mi suéter, empujándome contra la pared—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú hiciste que él cambiara! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarte mi amiga si eres capaz de jugar con las personas como si fueran juguetes?

—¡Cálmate! —grité, soltándome de su agarre y haciéndome a un lado—. Yo no jugué con él, _él _coopero, _él_ me deseó y ¡_él_ inició! —mentí, para que me dejara en paz. Dio de tumbos hacia atrás y me miró perpleja.

—¿Qué…? —susurró débilmente.

—Sí, él lo hizo —espeté—. Pero no te preocupes, estaba tan borracho que lo más probable es que se olvide de todo —dije amargamente.

Ella me contempló por un buen rato mientras se secaba las lágrimas rabiosamente. Sabía que no estaba satisfecha y que le faltaban cosas por decirme, pero al menos ya no me tenía en una posición dificultosa.

—No es cierto. Aunque él hubiera iniciado tú ni le negaste nada. ¿Eso deseabas, no? ¿Que te follara como todos los demás, verdad? Tal vez lo necesitabas para romper tu récord de todos los tipos con los que te has acostado.

Bam. Una cachetada limpia salió de mi mano y pegó en su mejilla. Temblando, se tocó la herida para girarse lentamente a mí. Estaba negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—¡Maldita sea, Yoko! —me gritó.

—¡No me llames así! —grité de vuelta—. ¿Crees que puedes llegar a ser tan hipócrita como para llamarme 'Yoko' después de esto? ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡La única razón por la que estás molesta conmigo no es porque me halla acostado con Atsushi, sino que además te quema viva el pensar que él me deseó a mí antes que a ti! Pero, bueno, ¡¿quién en su maldito sano juicio te escogería a ti antes que a mi?

Ahora la cachetada la recibí yo. No me importa, ya esperaba algo así.

—¡No le llames así!

—¿Cómo? ¿Atsushi? ¿Por qué? ¿Te imaginas la forma en la que se lo gemía hace unas horas? —la provoqué acercándome a ella. Sus ojos sacaron chispas y me empujó lejos de ella.

—Cállate… Sólo… cállate —susurró, tapándose sus orejas con sus manos.

—¡Pero qué endemoniadamente infantil puedes llegar a ser, Risa!

—¡No me llames así! —gritó, esta vez con la mandíbula apretada tanto que pensé que se le iba a romper de un momento a otro. Yo estaba en las mismas condiciones, así que no puedo decir mucho…—. Llámalo como quieras, pero si te quejas de lo "hipócrita" —remarcó con los dedos las comillas— que puedo llegar a ser al llamarte "Yoko", tú eres peor al llamarme "Risa".

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Disculpe, Koizumi-san! —grité frente a ella, moviendo mis manos en un gesto de desesperación.

—Vete al infierno, Toyosaki-san —murmuró.

—Sólo si puedo llevarme a Atsushi conmigo —le guiñé el ojo, y antes de que pasaran más cosas, me alejé corriendo.

La escuché gritar algo ininteligible después así que me giré y la miré con gesto dulce (falso, obviamente): —Hey, Koizumi —la llamé—. ¿Podrías mantener el secreto de lo que pasó entre Atsushi-kun y yo? Sólo en caso de que él no se acuerde… Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

—¡Sólo vete al demonio, Toyosaki! —me gritó en respuesta—. No planeo decirle nada, no quiero saber _nada_ de… ¡nada! ¡Sólo lárgate antes de que me arrepienta!

Fingí un escalofrío y le saqué la lengua mientras corría escaleras abajo.

Al cerrar la puerta del edificio me recargué en la pared y me abracé a mí misma. Sin querer, lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos y las deseché antes de que bajaran por mis mejillas. Genial. Otra vez destrocé una "amistad" por un idiota.

Solté un suspiro. Ambos eran unos idiotas. Es más, yo y Rei también lo éramos.

Todos somos una bola de idiotas.

_Cinco meses después._

¿Y cómo se pagan las cosas? Risa es mi jefa, novia de Rei. Y yo… estoy en mi camino de lograr que Atsushi finalmente caiga rendido a mis pies. Lo malo es que sigue idiotizado por Koizumi, pero hace unos meses logré que tuvieran una buena pelea… además que lo hice reconsiderar su relación con ella.

Digan lo que digan, yo realmente pienso que las cosas entre nosotros dos van a funcionar. No me importa lo loca que pueda llegar a ser, yo realmente amo a Atsushi, y qué importa si me toma un año o dos, con tal de que al final sea mío.

Sólo mío.

* * *

**N/a: **Bueno, bueno. Si llegaron hasta aquí: ¡wow, muchas gracias! xD eso quiere decir que realmente les interesa esta historia loca xD y bueeeno, que digan así que amé mucho este cap pos la mera verdad no D: solamente debía cerrar cosas y así xP censuré algunas partes porque la mera verdad no quería escribirlas (dícese: la parte de Yoko y Otani). Y... se supone que la pelea explica el porqué Risa y Yoko se llaman a la otra por sus apellidos (xD) y porqué a Risa no le gusta que Yoko llame a Otani "Atsushi"; emm... aah lo de Yoko y Otani (que odié, déjenme decirles D:) explica mi HORRIBLE DESASTROSO PERO QUE AÚN ASÍ NO CAMBIÉ lemmon de la azotea. Ese de Otani y Risa, sí ese. ¿Por qué? Por la estúpida parte que escribí de que Otani no entendía cómo era que conocía el cuerpo de una mujer -_- hahaha xD además que en cierto modo explica el porqué quiere _tanto_ estar con Risa... porque ya tuvo una experiencia pasada (o eso digo o_o la mera neta no sé xD). Rei tenía que ser escrito para dar a conocer que no importa que tan perfecto (y cursi) puede llegar a ser, él también comete errores... _varios_ errores. Y porque además quería mostrar el lado de la "amistad" que Yoko y Rei tienen. Porque por exótico que se oiga tienen una amistad o_o hahaha xD emm... si me faltó explicar algo (que no creo la mera neta... lo demás lo tienen que sacar entre líneas [las cosas de Otani y Risa en este cap xDD]) lo mencionaré en el cap que sigue... o si alguien lo pregunta, lo mencionaré en el cap que sigue Y además (hahahaha) se lo mandaré por MP XD

AAAAHH! ¡He recordado algo más! Hahaha xD ¿Qué no ven que al final, la última viñetita de Yoko, dice "cinco meses después"? No, no me equivoqué. Solamente no quiero escribir más para ya entrar al mero meollo del asunto en el cap que viene haha xP porque... bueno, debía pasar un cierto tiempo. Así que en el cap que viene nos brincaremos cuatro meses (porque cuando fue esta fiesta loca faltaba un mes para que pasara todo el show que han leído en los pasados caps n_n') ok? xDD Ahora sí, gracias por leer n_n nos vemos hasta el cap que sigue, que _ahora sí_ espero y sea pronto! :D

(Reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews si no no actualizo dentro de seis meses [y créanme, que con mi fama de actualizaciones, eso no es naaada difícil ;) muajajaja xDD] reviews reviews reviews reviews xD)


	8. Juguete

**N/a:** ¡Hola, humanos! ¿Qué puedo decir? Era de esperarse, en cierto sentido, que esto llegaría a pasar de un momento a otro. Tengo una cierta horrible tendencia por abandonar las cosas cuando se van a poner buenas xD Principalmente porque no sé cómo demonios plantear lo que tengo en la cabeza de forma que me entiendan, y también PORQUE CRÉANME QUE ESTO ESTÁ LOCO. LO DIJE EN UN PRINCIPIO PORQUE ERA EN SERIO. ESTO A PARTIR DE ESTE MALDITO CAPÍTULO DA UN GIRO TOTALMENTE LOCO —que estaba planeado, todo estaba planeado, lo cual es peor—, y estoy rezando con todas mis fuerzas que sigan leyendo esta historia después de lo que va a pasar PORQUE DIOS SANTO, ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE ME VINO A OCURRIR ESTO? D': Verán, en pocas palabras, este fic fue creado en mi cerebro gracias a "Must Get Out", de Maroon 5 (¿recuerdan cómo al principio yo les dije que este fic estaba basado en su música? BUENO, AHÍ ESTÁ), y para poder escribir lo que, en cierto modo pasa en este capítulo, tenía que echarme los capítulos pasados pa que la cosa se entendiera, que ni sé si se cumplió o qué… pero bueeeno… AH, POR CIERTO, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, DE VERAS DEVERITAS QUE SIENTO HORRIBLE POR ABANDONAR ESTO POR TANTO TIEMPO. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO, QUE ESTÁ LOCO Y ENORME (**en serio me asusta la respuesta, NO MIENTO**) COMPENSE TODO Y YO SEA CAPAZ DE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.

**Disclaimer: **¿Alguien realmente va a demandarme por esto? ESPEREN, CREO QUE CON LO BAJO QUE HE CAÍDO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, ES NECESARIO RECLAMAR QUE **NADA ME PERTENECE EXCEPTO YOKO Y REI Y ESTA TRAMA LOCA QUE GRACIAS AL CIELO NUNCA PASÓ NI PASARÁ A MENOS QUE EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO DE LOVE*COM ESTOS DOS IDIOTAS FUERAN MÁS IDIOTAS DE LO QUE YA ERAN LO CUAL SERÍA HORRIBLE **y creo que ya mejor me callo y ustedes leen, que de todos modos se entiende. (Y si no, NO PIENSO RECAUDAR DINERO DE ESTO NI NADA. NI QUE FUERA TAN BUENA ESCRITORA).

* * *

Capítulo Siete: Juguete.

—…y después me invitó a su departamento y nos _divertimos_, si saben a lo que me refiero —un grupo de modelos estaba cuchicheando del otro lado del autobús, riéndose como idiotas y contando sus "aventuras".

—¿Te dijo que te llamaría?

—Sí, claro que lo hizo. Pero estoy más que segura de que no lo hará —sonrió—, después de todo, ya tuvimos un gran momento anoche y no creo que quiera llevarse una decepción después.

—¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? —otra de ellas dijo—. ¡Si estás que ardes! —todas rieron.

Agh. Qué asco. Risa prefirió subirse al autobús en lo que aquellas locas seguían hablando. Eso, entre muy poquitas otras cosas, era lo que no le gustaba de aquella ciudad. Todos se usan, se entregan como si el hacer el amor fuera un chiste y después nunca en la vida se vuelven a hablar. Risa tenía el sentido del honor muy grabado en su ser como para soportar todos los días escuchar hablar a aquellas mujeres acerca de sus conquistas y de la poca apreciación por sus cuerpos que tenían.

Es por eso que ahora se encontraba en el autobús, leyendo una revista. En la contraportada se encontró con el rostro despampanante de aquella modelo que acababa de contar sus hazañas abajo. Era muy bonita, no iba a negarlo, pero algo en su sonrisa no estaba bien. Risa se concentró en las comisuras de su boca, en sus ojos vacíos, y sintió una pena terrible hacia aquella muchacha. Jugando con su cuerpo todas las noches por conseguir una pizca de placer. Un placer vacío que realmente no cumplía con sus expectativas. ¿Qué necesidad tiene de jugar con alguien? O peor, ¿de ser el juguete de alguien? En cierto modo Risa agradecía el tener a Rei. Al menos sabía que él le seguiría llamando.

Aún así, todavía viendo el rostro de la joven, se preguntaba qué razones tendría alguien para poder llegar a hacer algo así.

Mientras ponía la revista de vuelta en su sitio y se ponía de pie, se imaginó la posibilidad de que Rei podría estar engañándola con alguien de ese modo. Sacudió la cabeza, tan fuerte que casi se lastima, y se dispuso a hacer la selección de la ropa para la sesión siguiente.

…

—¿Tiene cita? —la muchacha del mostrador tenía los ojos bien fijos en su revista, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello con los dedos mientras masticaba chicle.

—¿Trabajar aquí cuenta?

—¡Ah, Ayuzawa-san! —La chica se ruborizó hasta en los pies de la conmoción. Dio un brinco enorme y se arregló estúpidamente, aventando la revista y tirando el chicle tan lejos de ella como fuera posible. Una situación que se vería cómica pero resultó ser triste. Rei suprimió el decimosexto suspiro que dejaría salir hoy, y eso que aún era temprano. —Lo siento, no lo reconocí, eh… eh… ¿por qué está aquí exactamente? —la mujer parecía a punto de desmayarse del torbellino de emociones que debía estar experimentando. Rei se preguntó internamente si estaba condenado a pasar por eso toda su vida—. Quiero decir, no me lo tome a mal, es sólo, ya sabe —farfullaba, agarrándose el cabello demasiado—, si usted trabaja aquí no es necesario venir a la recepción… Oh, ¿espera algo? Mensajería se lo puede enviar y…

—Calma —tuvo que decir, levantando una mano para acallarla—. Solamente venía a ver si el nuevo equipo para mi cámara llegó. Me dijeron que lo enviarían hace una semana, y como mensajería no me llevo nunca nada…

No entendió exactamente qué murmuró por lo bajo, pero estaba seguro de que estaba maldiciendo a quien fuera que se encargara de la mensajería por la expresión en su rostro.

—…en fin —continuó, ignorando aquello último—, ¿quién demonios necesita cita aquí? Es una agencia de modelos.

—Tal vez agentes, o alguien que de dinero, ¿no crees? —y como la cosa más cruel para aquella chica, Risa apareció de la espalda de Rei como si éste la trajera pegada y dijo aquello, sonriente. Antes de que la pobre mujer pudiese decir algo, se acercó un poco más y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, rompiendo el corazón de la mostradora en pedacitos que podían ser vistos a simple vista.

Rei sonrió encantado, como si la cosa pudiera llegar a ser mejor para la muchacha.

—Bueno, no lo sé. El punto es que —se volvió a la recepcionista—, si alguna vez llegan, ¿podrías avisarme? Te estaré eternamente agradecido.

—C-Claro —susurró ella, volviendo su mirada hacia la revista para evitar así mirar cómo se alejaba Rei de la mano de Risa.

—Eres cruel con la raza femenina —dijo ella cuando se encontraban fuera del edificio—. La pobre muchacha casi se muere cuando te vio.

—Yo no tengo la culpa —murmuró él, como si fuese una disculpa.

—No exactamente, pero al no hacer nada empeoras las cosas —contestó Risa mientras seguían caminando en dirección al metro. Rei suspiró nuevamente, mirando el contorno de barrotes que rodeaban la entrada a la estación.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que cada vez que una mujer se aloque al verme debo seguirle la corriente y volverme un cretino como los que odias? —respondió con ironía.

—Al menos así la mitad de ellas te aventarían algo y te llamarían cosas horrendas y ya no tendrías que pasar por esa situación todo el tiempo —miró el cielo antes de bajar los escalones—. Tu problema es que eres muy bueno.

—Espera un momento —dijo él, tomándola del brazo con ímpetu para que se detuviera. Ella ya se encontraba un escalón más abajo de él, lo que acrecentó su diferencia de estaturas cuando se volvió a verlo—. ¿Me estás atacando? ¿Es aquí donde se supone que tengo que atacarte de vuelta?

—Sólo si tienes un buen contraataque —le guiñó el ojo y después continuó bajando las escaleras, con un Rei con el ceño fruncido detrás de ella.

…

Uno diría que después de tanto tiempo _viviendo_ el deporte, ganándose la vida por ello, un jugador convertido en maestro disfrutaría su trabajo.

Eso es lo lógico.

Pero Otani se sintió horrorizado al escuchar el chillido que los tenis de sus alumnos hacían al girar con la pelota, jugando como él solía hacerlo cuando vivía en Osaka.

Felices.

No se sintió horrorizado hacia el sonido de los tenis chillando en sí, sino al hecho de que sintió una horrible desesperación que casi lo arroja a gritar sin sentido. De pronto quería gritarles a aquellos niños que dejaran de jugar, que eran basura, que ninguno de sus sueños se haría realidad algún día. Que todo tiene consecuencias y que si se enfocan en algo perderán lo demás. En que nunca, **nunca** serán felices y no hay nada en el mundo que cambiará eso. Que no tiene sentido amar algo, amar a alguien, porque al final del día se quedarán solos, vacíos, buscando desesperadamente algo que nunca vendrá. Algo que nunca será real. Que su vida se arruinará. Que su vida ya está arruinada. Que jugar baloncesto, o convertirse en maestro de educación física no cambiará eso para nada.

En lugar de eso, se incorporó de su asiento, sonó el silbato que colgaba de su cuello y dijo:

—¡Buen trabajo, chicos! —con la voz más falsa y la sonrisa aún más, apretando los puños por dentro de sus bolsillos, sintiendo el vacío en su pecho agrandarse cada vez más mientras veía cómo se acercaban en grupos, cada quien con sus amigos, naturalmente. Reprimió el impulso de soltarse a reír histéricamente, pensando en lo grandioso que había sido de su parte dejar de hablarle a Nakao y a Suzuki. De nunca contestar sus llamadas, de cambiar su número telefónico no sin antes avisarle a sus padres para que hicieran correr la voz de que seguía vivo. Porque para aquellas alturas Otani sabía que Nakao se regresó a Osaka con el simple propósito de mirarlo a la cara. Otani se preguntaba qué reacción había tenido su "mejor amigo" al saber que se había mudado. A Tokio. Tokio…

Oh, le hubiera encantado verlo.

—Esto es suficiente por hoy. Asegúrense de recoger las pelotas y poner todo en su lugar. Nos vemos mañana —con esto último, todos los niños salieron disparados a hacer sus labores. Otani se dio la vuelta y casi choca con alguien que se encontraba justo detrás de él.

—Pensé que quizás tendrías la tarde libre —levantó las manos con dos paquetes de lo que parecía ser comida congelada.

—Pues estás de suerte —contestó él, tomando uno de los paquetes que Yoko sostenía en sus manos tomando su mochila—. Vamos.

…

Yoko vivía en un bloque de apartamentos no muy lejos de la agencia. De alguna forma se las había arreglado para encontrar sitio ahí, pero eso no lo hacía un lugar agradable. Mientras pasaban por las calles atestadas de gente, Otani vio cómo los miraban un par de muchachos enormes, y se pudo imaginar de lo que se estarían burlando. Suprimió un gruñido y tomó a Yoko del brazo, apurándola al caminar. Ésta se mostró encantada ante el gesto, ignorante de aquellos tipos que ahora reían por lo bajo.

Al llegar a su apartamento, Yoko se dispuso a calentar aquellos paquetes de comida que había comprado mientras Otani se acomodaba en el sillón. Se quitó la sudadera y trató de ponerse lo más cómodo posible, sin mucho éxito. Trató poniendo algo de música, pero se encontró con gustos muy raros para él así que lo abandonó.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Yoko inocentemente, asomando la cabeza desde la cocina.

—No, nada. —Se apresuró a contestar—. Solamente quería ver qué tenías aquí —señaló el librero que tenía enfrente.

—Oh, no hay nada interesante, la verdad —respondió taciturnamente, volteando de vez en cuando para ver el microondas (_¿que no sabe que te avisa cuando acaba?_ pensó Otani)—. Solamente son unos cuantos libros de diseño y la mayoría son revistas donde han salido nuestras modelos.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo él regresando lentamente al sofá.

Yoko sintió su aburrimiento y se apresuró a sentar junto a él.

—Y dime, ¿qué tal tu día? —trató de hacerlo sonar casual, aunque la verdad sonó algo desesperado.

—Normal, creo —respondió él, mirando el suelo—. Estaba recordando cosas temprano.

—¿Ah, sí? —nuevamente, trató ser casual pero al oír "recordar" se le encendió la bombilla que decía "Peligro. Pasado significa Risa"—. Pues yo también estaba recordando cosas… como cuando fuimos a aquella fiesta, ¿recuerdas?

Maldición. ¿Por qué mencionó eso justo ahora? ¿Y si le pide explicaciones? ¿Y si se acuerda de que ellos…? Oh, Dios, ¡pero qué estúpida…!

—Oh, sí. No me acordaba hasta ahora —Yoko reprimió las ganas de manotearse la frente o golpearlo o llorar—. Fue algo intenso, ¿no? Recuerdo que bebimos mucho…

—¡Oh, ya está listo! —gritó lo suficientemente alto para que Otani no se diera cuenta que el timbre del microondas no había sonado aún—. Ahora vuelvo.

La comida fue por lejos menos incómodo. No había muchos temas de los cuales hablar, así que Yoko se aferró a lo único que sabía que podía ayudarle: deportes.

Por un buen rato hablaron de jugadores y de partidos de baloncesto y fútbol, y sus opiniones al respecto. Yoko se sintió mejor después de un rato, hablando con más soltura acerca de cosas que aprendió sólo para este momento.

Poco a poco, se fue acercando a él, de vez en cuando jugueteando con su cabello, otras veces tomando su brazo sin razón aparente. Otani se empezó a dar cuenta de sus intenciones lentamente, pero fue hasta que tenía que irse que se decidió a enfrentarla.

—Mira, Yoko, no soy tonto. Sé que has estado haciendo todo esto porque quieres estar más cerca de mi —soltó Otani, viendo como Yoko se horrorizaba.

—Atsushi-kun, yo…

—No me des explicaciones. No quiero saber nada. —Se enfundó en su sudadera mientras abría la puerta—. Sólo quería decirte que… —miró al suelo por un segundo, con el ceño fruncido— no te rindas tan pronto. —Dicho esto, salió por la puerta cerrándola delicadamente tras de sí.

Yoko se quedó ahí, pasmada. ¿Acaso él…?

Una sonrisa enorme se expandió por su rostro. Soltó un gritito de emoción mientras giraba y arreglaba su mesa, excitada con la idea de que había superado un paso más.

Una cosa estaba segura: Otani Atsushi comería de su mano en menos de lo que ella misma había planeado.

…

Rei seguía molesto con Risa. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero le molestaba enormemente su actitud de superioridad y cómo era que creía que era "blando". ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Bien, no había dicho "blando" exactamente, sino "bueno", pero para él fue como si fuera la misma cosa. Lo más ridículo del asunto era lo mucho que pensaba en ello. Lo mucho que le _preocupaba_ aquello.

Sin darse cuenta, aún absorto en sus pensamientos, abrieron la puerta de su oficina y cayó en la cuenta de que le hablaban hasta mucho tiempo después.

—¿A-Ayuzawa-san? —era la misma chica de la recepción—. Eh… venía a decirle que el equipo para su cámara no ha llegado aún —se veía nerviosa. Rei, en vez de sentir pena como en ocasiones anteriores, se encontró molesto ante su actitud—. Traté de hablar con la empresa que se lo iba a mandar, pero…

—¿Te dijeron si lo habían mandado? —su voz se oía más fría de lo normal. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica.

—N-no… digo, ¡sí! —tartamudeó. Tan molesto—. Me dijeron que no lo habían mandado aún porque…

—¿Qué? —ahora sonó más duro—. ¡Pero si yo mandé el pedido hace semanas! —su enojo contra todo lo que le había estado pasando por la cabeza salió finalmente. La chica no sabía qué hacer.

—Ah… ah… Traté de explicarles eso, pero…

—¿Lo van a mandar o no? —la cortó de golpe, los ojos fríos como el hielo.

—Ah… sí… _señor_ —no sabía porqué lo había dicho pero eso pareció tener un efecto en Rei—. Llega mañana —y dando una rápida reverencia, se escabulló por la puerta, cerrándola suavemente.

Por un minuto, no hizo nada, sólo mirar la puerta con el ceño fruncido. _¿Señor?_ _¡¿Señor? _

Una nueva ola de enojo cruzó su rostro. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando? ¡Apenas era un joven! Es más, ¡¿por qué se molestaba por algo tan vanal como su edad? Frunció el ceño aún más, y al recordar que eso provoca arrugas, se apresuró a deshacerlo. Incluso se puso a estirar su piel y a verse en el espejo. _¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?_ se preguntó mientras comprobaba que su rostro seguía siendo perfecto como siempre.

—¿Admirando tu rostro, señor perfecto? —Eso dio con él. Soltó un respingo y miró con furia hacia la puerta, sólo para encontrarse a Risa apoyada en un codo sobre ella—. Ups, ¿dije algo malo? —preguntó socarronamente al ver su expresión, pero Rei seguía molesto.

—¿Cuál demonios es tu problema? —le espetó. Las cejas de Risa alcanzaron su cabello mientras cerraba la puerta—. Yo estaba bien esta mañana, pero tú… tú me hiciste algo —la señaló con un dedo acusador y Risa se echó a reír.

—¿Y qué hice, exactamente? —preguntó aún con aquel tonito de superioridad que le estaba llegando a los nervios—. ¿Qué acaso el señorito no puede aceptar que…?

—¿Que qué? ¿Eh? ¿Que no soy lo suficientemente _malo_ para ti? ¿ Qué demonios? —la cortó levantándose de un brinco de su silla y tirando el espejo al suelo, el cual se hizo añicos—. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber algo en mí que no es suficientemente _bueno_ en tu concepción? Si soy muy bueno, es malo. Si no peleo, es malo. Si me preocupo por ti, es malo. ¿Pues qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Que te aviente a la carretera? ¿Que te encierre en un cuarto sin comida ni agua? ¿Que te use como un juguete y luego te destruya? Dime, ¡dime qué demonios tengo que hacer para que sea el novio perfecto!

—Rei, calma —dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de abrirse paso hacia él, pero Rei se encontraba muy alterado—. Yo nunca dije que quería un novio perfecto, yo…

—Ah, claro, es eso. Es que "eres demasiado bueno, Rei", "eres tan perfecto" —dijo, remarcando las comillas con los dedos hablando histéricamente—. ¿Es eso, no? ¿Que todo el mundo cree que soy perfecto? ¡Yo sólo quiero ser perfecto para ti! Pero al parecer _¡ni siquiera eso quieres! _¿Entonces qué demonios haces conmigo, eh? ¿Qué es lo que buscas, alguien que te haga el amor cada noche? Pues fíjate que hay infinidad de hombres que se venden para desesperadas como tú…

Chaz. La cachetada lo calló por completo, desubicándolo también. Risa lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Rei se quedó viendo el punto en donde su cabeza giró al recibir el impacto.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —sollozó Risa, haciendo ademán de irse. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta, escuchó que Rei contestaba.

—¿Que no era esto lo que querías? ¿Que fuera un cretino?

El portazo le dio la respuesta.

…

Risa se apresuró a su oficina y cerró la puerta con fuerza, apoyándose sobre ella mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

_¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no contraatacaste? _se preguntaba internamente.

Porque no sabía qué decir.

No sabía qué hacer. Solamente se quedó patéticamente llorando contra la puerta por un buen rato, evitando pensar en que Rei tenía razón _¿qué demonios hago con él si no quiero un novio perfecto?_ Entonces, ¿qué quería?

Oh, no. No se iba a poner a pensar en esas cosas justo ahora. Prefería quedarse en el estado en el que no sabía qué hacer y necesitaba que alguien la ayudara. Eso era más cómodo.

Así que hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando no sabía qué hacer. Tomó su teléfono y los números se marcaron solos.

—_¿Hola? _—escuchó que contestaban del otro lado.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir?

—Sé que las cosas no han estado muy bien —comenzó, y luego hizo una mueca—. Agh, no. Otani —dijo, cambiando el tono de su voz y dejando aquella tontería—, hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos algo juntos, así que estaba pensando… bueno… quizás querrías, ya sabes, venir a mi casa y… ¿ver una película conmigo? Es más, rentemos una que no hayamos visto y hay que ponerla en silencio mientras inventamos los diálogos, como hacíamos antes… ¿sí?

—_¿Y ahora qué te picó? _—Gruñó él del otro lado. Risa no pudo evitar sentirse mal—. _Está bien _—contestó, pero fue como si fuese de mala gana—, _yo paso por la película, me queda de camino. Tú consigue las palomitas y lo que sea que quieras que bebamos. Nos vemos a las ocho. _—Y cortó sin decir una palabra más.

Bueno, no podía pedir más. Era progreso, se dijo, mientras se colgaba la mochila en el hombro y decidía que había tenido suficiente de aquel lugar por hoy.

Una costumbre que se hizo mientras Risa estudiaba en la Universidad consistía en que cada sábado en la noche, sin importar que lloviese, tronase, o relampaguease, rentarían una película, se sentarían en el sofá de cualquiera de sus departamentos, y harían ridículas interpretaciones de lo que fuese que estuviese pasando en la cinta. Normalmente tomaban refresco, pero mientras la presión de la Universidad acrecentaba sobre Risa, tuvieron que cambiar poco a poco las cosas, pasando desde cervezas hasta vino barato, haciendo que las conversaciones entre los personajes cada vez fueran más ridículas y las risas más estruendosas.

El recuerdo le provocó añoranza. Recordaba cómo se despertaba cada domingo, con el orgullo destrozado, sobre Otani en el sofá. Dulces, palomitas, botellas y otras cosas más en el suelo, mientras ella se encontraba enredada en los brazos de su mejor amigo, quien roncaba como nadie. Recordó con claridad el desastre de caramelo enredado en su cabello, sus mejillas rojas aún, y lo único que ella quería hacer era mirarlo, mirarlo por siempre. Acurrucarse por siempre con él de esa manera, como si nada importase, con el cabello pegajoso y el aroma a mantequilla por todas partes.

Sacudió la cabeza, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Y aunque probablemente pasará nuevamente, algo dentro de ella le advirtió que no podía dejarse llevar. Otani era su mejor amigo, y estaba Rei… Rei. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras cerraba con un portazo su oficina, encontrándose con una Yoko muy contenta. Ella siguió su paso sin advertirla y una sensación amarga se apoderó de su cuerpo. Quizás no debería comprar vino. No sabía qué había pasado entre Yoko y Otani, si es que algo había sucedido en primer lugar. No podría saberlo aunque quisiera, Yoko y ella ya no se hablaban como antes, y apenas vería a Otani aquella noche.

Al salir del edificio donde trabajaba decidió que sería mejor caminar, al menos unas dos o tres estaciones después de la que quedaba justo frente su trabajo. Todavía quedaba una hora para las ocho y podía pasar a comprar las cosas que quería. Mientras recorría las calles a su alrededor y veía a la gente pasar y chocar contra ella, su mente viajó hasta aquellos momentos en los que su vida no parecía tan complicada. En los cuales sabía lo que quería y no era parte del consumismo de una ciudad llena en cantidad pero vacía en el interior. Cuando sus pensamientos eran _suyos_, cuando no dependía de la opinión de los demás ni tenía que cuidarse de que le lavaran el cerebro. Cuando estaba rodeada de gente que respetaba su cuerpo, que respetaba a los demás, que respetaba la vida misma.

Cuando era feliz.

Entró en la primera tienda que vio antes de soltarse a llorar ahí mismo, resoplando con frustración al ver que era una licorería.

Bueno, que se pudran Otani y sus planes.

Esta noche se iban a emborrachar.

…

Mientras subía los escalones para llegar a su departamento, Otani se repetía una y otra vez lo que estaba haciendo.

Él mismo se había hecho a la idea, justo después de cerrar la puerta de Yoko hacía unas horas, que trataría de ser conquistado por ella. Iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo, ya lo había planeado.

Sintió cómo la frustración se apoderaba de su pequeño cuerpo hasta que se tuvo que apoyar en la pared, los nudillos tan blancos que incluso sentía su mano sangrando, ya fuese interna o externamente, ya no importaba.

¿Cómo demonios fue a caer nuevamente tras una miserable llamada? ¡Sólo una!

¿Realmente estaba tan estúpido? ¿Era tan idiota como siempre le cantaron en la cara? ¿Qué acaso no pudo decirle que no? ¡Claro que pudo decirle que no! ¿Entonces por qué demonios le dijo que sí, con un carajo?

Porque no le puede decir que no.

Ya sin importarle nada, aventó un puñetazo a la pared, gritando de dolor al lastimarse con el frío cemento. Se llevó la mano a la boca, apoyando sus labios levemente sobre la superficie lastimada, llorando suavemente a su mano herida. Se dijo a sí mismo que su vida no podía ponerse peor y se horrorizó al momento de pensarlo. ¿Qué tal si Risa llevaba a Rei a la maldita película? Soltó un suspiro de desesperación. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Era seguro que lo haría…

Pero Risa dijo que 'como antes', ¿cierto? Ella debía de saber que las tradiciones no se deben ultrajar. Ella lo odiaría si llevaba a Yoko. Abrió los ojos como si se le hubiese sido revelado algo.

—¿Qué demonios haces ahí? —dio un salto tan alto que por un segundo creyó volar. Se giró rápidamente para encontrarse a Risa subiendo los escalones con varias bolsas en sus manos. Pudo vislumbrar licor en algunas. Genial.

—¿Subo las escaleras? Dios, Koizumi, de verdad que no has cambiado. Tan idiota como siempre. —Sonrió con suficiencia hasta que vio cómo se acercaba Risa, tomaba su mano y, justo en el lugar donde estaba lastimado, apretó su otra mano, haciendo que Otani gritase de dolor. —¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, loca? ¡SUÉLTAME, ME DUELE!

Cómo demonios fue a parar enamorado de esta mujer, Otani no tenía idea.

—¡Cuando te disculpes!

—¿En serio, Koizumi? ¡¿EN SERIO? —gritó él, girándolos hasta que él parecía más alto que ella, entonces levantó su mano hasta la altura de su cara y mordió el brazo de Risa, quién gritó indignada y apretó con más fuerza.

—Maldito enano, estás más muerto que un cadáver, ¡SUÉLTAME!

Al parecer Otani dijo algo similar a "hasta que tú lo hagas" a través del brazo de la pelirroja.

—Bien, maldito desgraciado, de acuerdo —acto seguido, ambos se soltaron. Ambos se sobaron en las partes afectadas. Ambos lloraron un poco al sobar dichas partes. Y luego procedieron a mirarse con odio.

Bien, las cosas vuelven a su sitio al parecer.

Lo que le recuerda a Otani…

—¿Sólo vamos a ser tú y yo, cierto? —Salió con más resentimiento del pensado, pero no se arrepintió. Vio como la cara de Risa tenía impreso el signo de interrogación y se alegró al comprobar que era un idiota por pensar que llevaría a Rei—. Nada, olvídalo. Vamos.

Le ayudó a cargar algunas bolsas y al llegar al departamento de Risa, Otani se maldijo internamente por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirlo.

Era su maldito juguete, después de todo.

…

—"¡Oh, John Smith, llévame lejos!".

—"¡Con calma, Anne Marie! ¡Tengo que ir al baño!"

Ambos soltaron carcajadas que podían ser escuchadas a diez kilómetros. Risa descansó su cabeza en el cuenco que había entre la mandíbula y el hombro de Otani, mientras llenaba más vino en sus vasos de plástico.

—"¡Pero creí que ya habías ido!"

—"Lo siento, pero…" dun dun duuunnn "tengo diarrea".

Risa casi se ahoga en su vaso. Le dio una suave cachetada a Otani mientras éste bajaba la mirada y se encontraba con sus ojos. Risa dejó la mano sobre su rostro, encontrándose acariciando su mejilla. Poco a poco sus sonrisas se fueron desvaneciendo y Risa supo que ya no podía más.

—Rei está enojado conmigo —soltó, incorporándose. Otani cerró los ojos por un segundo, asombrado ante su estupidez. Obviamente debía de haber una razón por la cual ella lo iba a llamar tan repentinamente—. No fue mi intención lastimarlo ni nada, pero está siendo un tonto.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de esto _ahora_? —Ups. Se le salió—. A ver, ven, vamos a otro lugar —dijo, poniendo la película en pausa y tendiéndole su mano lastimada. Risa frunció el ceño pero aún así la tomó con suavidad.

Otani la levantó con facilidad, caminando hasta la puerta aún con su mano en la suya. Risa no tenía problema alguno, es más, enredó sus dedos en los de él, mientras Otani abría la puerta y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

—¿A dónde quieres que vayamos, exactamente? —preguntó ella mientras veía que subían los escalones—. ¿A tu departamento?

—No —contestó con simpleza—. Ahora lo verás.

Risa realmente no entendía por qué se encontraban en la azotea, pero no se quejó. Le gustaba aquel lugar, y al parecer a Otani también. El chico la arrastró hasta el borde, y lentamente los suburbios de Tokio aparecieron ante sus ojos. Ambos apoyaron el brazo que no tenían ocupado con la mano del otro en el soporte que hacía de barandal.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó suavemente ella, rompiendo el silencio.

—Para que escojas —susurró él viendo hacia las luces en la calle—. ¿Prefieres hablar de tu novio justo ahora, viendo las inexistentes estrellas? —Risa soltó una risita— ¿O prefieres que te muestre algo que acabo de ver en aquella nube negra?

—Creo que prefiero ver la película.

—¿En serio? —giró su cabeza, apretando levemente su mano—. ¿Realmente no quieres hablar de Rei?

—No hay nada qué decir, realmente —contestó, apretando su mano de vuelta—. Sólo… se enojó. —Descartó, porque ¿para qué arruinar un momento así, cierto?

Otani sonrió, y de pronto Risa se encontró necesitando vino como nunca.

—Vamos a terminar esa película y esa botella —comenzó, pero Otani la detuvo.

—Espera, quiero mostrarte algo.

Y con el dedo le fue señalando las casas de sus alumnos. Aquellos que vivían por la zona, al menos. Le habló de ellos y lo mejor que juegan cada día. Mencionó a algunos particularmente, de pronto descubriendo que realmente siente cariño por ellos. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro mientras pensaba en ellos y cómo iban a vencer al equipo contrario, cualquiera que fuese.

¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan enojado hacía unas horas? Era estúpido, esos niños eran lo que lo mantenía vivo, lo que lo hacía feliz en esa locura de ciudad.

Risa, tal vez gracias al alcohol, sonreía estúpidamente también. Pero no por las historias que contaba Otani, sino por la sensación que le provocaba el verlo tan emocionado y tan orgulloso de sus alumnos. Veía la felicidad que brotaba de sus ojos al apuntar a alguna casa, pero ella no veía la casa. Lo veía a él.

"Fue una buena idea que nos quedáramos, entonces" pensó, pues todavía tenía la idea de que Otani era el que quería quedarse en Tokio en primer lugar. "Se ve tan feliz… Y yo soy tan miserable" pensó, ignorante hacia todo lo que su amigo vivía.

De vuelta en el departamento, y con la película puesta nuevamente, ambos se acabaron otras cuatro botellas de vino en menos de lo que imaginaron.

Cuando Risa estuvo a punto de abrir la quinta, Otani la agarró con dificultad.

—¿Cuántas botellas compraste? —preguntó con incredulidad—. Creo que es… mejor que… comamos algo —dijo, agarrando un puño de palomitas y aventándoselo en la cara.

Risa tomó otro puñado de palomitas y se lo aventó a la cara también. Buscó caramelos en una bolsa y se los aventó también.

Después de unos minutos, la mitad de la comida estaba desparramada en el suelo, y ellos se reían sin sentido.

—Otani, Otani —llamó Risa, al ver que Otani se resbalaba y caía en el suelo, lo cual provocó que se rieran más—. Mira, mira lo que puedo hacer —dijo, tomando un puño de ositos de goma y aventándolo hacia el cielo, aterrizando limpiamente en su boca. O, al menos, la quinta parte de lo que aventó.

—Eres una tonta —se rió él, tomando uno de los ositos que cayeron en su hombro y comiéndolo sin problemas—. Mira, yo sé hacer algo mejor —acto seguido, se puso de pie pero se resbaló al instante. Risa apenas y pudo atraparlo antes de que realmente se lastimara.

—Creo que me lo mostrarás después. —Murmuró ella, colocándolo de vuelta en el sofá, quitándole unos mechones de la cara. Tomó una de las cajas con tiras de caramelo y sacó una tira roja—. A ver, señorito, abra la boca.

—No —dijo él, cruzando los brazos—. No soy un señorito.

—Bueno, niño —Otani gruñó—. ¿Enanito?

—¡Koizumi!

Risa rió, y Otani se dio el permiso de jugar un poco. No iba a pasar nada malo, ¿verdad?

—Está bien —dijo al fin—. Sólo si dices "chico irresistible".

Pensó que Risa le daría un golpe, o se burlaría de él.

—Oh, de acuerdo, chico irresistible, abre la boca —Otani se sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió satisfactoriamente abriendo la boca. Risa se acercó un poco más e introdujo la tira limpiamente por su boca, mientras Otani la tomaba con su lengua y la arrancaba de sus dedos con ella.

Le quitó la caja y sacó una tira verde. Risa no necesitó que le dijera nada, simplemente abrió la boca. Otani se puso de rodillas en el sofá, acercándose a ella e introduciendo la tira, arrepintiéndose enormemente un segundo después. El ver a Risa tomar la tira con su lengua fue devastador para su pobre cuerpo.

Risa se puso de rodillas también, sonriendo de una forma que Otani nunca la había visto sonreír antes. Tomó la caja y sacó otra tira verde. Otani abrió la boca, saboreando el doloroso placer de esa situación. Esta vez Risa movió la tira lentamente sobre su boca, como si esperara que él hiciera algo. Otani estaba tan idiotizado que le dio un mordisco a lo que alcanzaba. Al parecer eso era lo que Risa quería, porque su sonrisa se agrandó.

Lo que pasó después tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, pues Risa lo empujó lentamente hacia abajo con la tira aún sobre su boca, como si lo estuviera amaestrando. La idea lo espantó en cierto modo, pero en el otro, se sintió tan excitado que sabía que tenía que parar esto de un momento a otro.

Debía pararlo, debía hacerlo… Entonces, ¿por qué seguía con la boca abierta, esperando a que ella hiciera lo que le diera la gana con él, como hace de todos modos? Más importante, ¿qué iba a hacer si no podía pararlo? Si le seguía la corriente… ¿hacia dónde los llevaría?

Pero todo pensamiento se borró en una exhalación al sentir la tira caer lentamente por su boca. La saboreó muy despacio, mientras miraba directamente sus ojos caramelo. Pero ahora eran oscuros. Muy oscuros.

—Otani —susurró, y Otani supo que no lo podría parar, incluso aunque quisiera.

…

Tal vez eso era todo lo que debió de hacer desde un principio: ser su juguete.

Sabía que llegaría el punto en el que no sería suficiente. Sabía perfectamente que un día, sin poder controlarlo, algo sucedería, y estaba en lo correcto.

Risa acarició su rostro con una mano, mientras se agachaba también. Le dio la caja sin que él la pidiera, pero ninguno de los dos separó la vista del otro. Risa abrió la boca lentamente, pero no lo suficiente como para meter la tira.

Todos estos años, cada momento que estaban a solas, Otani suprimió toda la tensión que sentía, todo el deseo.

Pero todos tenemos un punto de ruptura, y él lo tenía también.

Claro que, después de tantos años, todavía tenía algo de control.

¿Verdad?

Otani se incorporó en sus rodillas, para estar casi a la altura de ella, quien estaba agachada. Con la mano libre, acarició su rostro suavemente. Risa, quien tenía la boca entreabierta, levantó su mentón ligeramente, cerrando los ojos al contacto.

Al carajo el control.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, es más, sin siquiera pensarlo, inclinó su cabeza y unió sus labios con los de ella. Con la mano que tenía en su mejilla la atrajo hacia sí, sellando el beso con más fuerza.

Risa no replicó. Es más, aventó las manos tras su cuello e hizo que ambos se cayeran en el sofá de la intensidad con la que lo tomó. Atrapó sus largos cabellos entre sus dedos y lo obligó a intensificar el beso. Otani bajó la mano hasta su cuello, y Risa bajó una mano que tenía en su cabello hacia su espalda, apretándolo más contra ella, si eso era posible. Enganchó una de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, desesperada por tenerlo más cerca. Al no ser suficiente, se las arregló para enganchar la otra, soltando un pequeño gemido por detrás de la garganta. Nunca se había sentido tan desesperada por algo de esa forma; revolvió su lengua con la de Otani, quería saciarse esa ansiedad. Quería comerse sus labios si era posible. Quería _comérselo _todo.

No pensaba en Otani Atsushi, su mejor amigo de Osaka. No, él no podría estar besándola de esa manera. Él no podría sostenerla con tanto deseo y desesperación. Él no podría tener tanta _hambre_ como ella. No Otani.

Entonces, ¿quién demonios era esta criatura que la devoraba viva y la dejaba con ganas de más?

Risa arqueó la espalda, en otro intento desesperado de fundir sus cuerpos de alguna forma. Y entonces lo entendió.

Se separó de él, no sin antes morder sus labios. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella otra vez, en busca de otro beso, respirando entrecortadamente. Risa se sintió loca al no besarlo desesperadamente otra vez, pero estaba forcejeando con su sudadera, en un intento más por sentirlo más cerca. Otani entendió y soltó las manos que tenía sobre su cintura (oh, no, no lo hagas) y se la quitó de un golpe. Risa le quitó la camisa y se quedó idiotizada con su pecho. Soltó un gruñido y se giró sobre él, haciendo que la gravedad los llevara al suelo, pero no importaba. Ahora ella tenía el control.

Los ojos de Otani brillaban, era un brillo oscuro, guiado por el deseo. Risa no podía soportarlo. Se aventó contra él y enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo apasionadamente otra vez. Otani respondió de buena gana al beso, enredando su lengua con la suya al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su espalda baja y la apretaba hacia él. Entre los dos se deshicieron de la blusa que ella llevaba, mientras que Otani abandonaba sus labios y se dirigía a su cuello; Risa hizo la cabeza para atrás, para facilitarle el trabajo.

Otani regresó los labios a su mentón, saboreando su suave piel. Con las manos, se deshizo de su sujetador y Risa soltó un gemido de aprobación, tomando su cabeza con las manos e impulsándola hacia abajo. Él no replicó, simplemente se acometió a lo que ella le indicaba. Risa bajó la mano a sus pantalones e hizo lo imposible por desabrocharlos mientras el chico hacía de las suyas en sus pechos. Otani besaba, lamía, incluso mordisqueaba ligeramente sus pezones, volviéndola mucho más loca de lo que ya estaba. Las manos le temblaban mientras buscaba el cierre, soltando leves gemidos de excitación. Podía sentir la dureza de Otani y su desesperación creciendo. Finalmente, bajó el cierre y, sin pensarlo, metió la mano por la abertura, encontrando su miembro y lo apretó ligeramente. Otani se separó de ella bruscamente soltando un breve jadeo. Apretó nuevamente, viendo cómo Otani respiraba con más dificultad, mirándola con el aquel brillo intensificado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus pantalones se fueron, junto con los de Risa.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, haciendo que el contacto entre su mano y su miembro se perdiera, pero antes de que ella replicase, él abrió sus temblorosas piernas, y aunque aún estuvieran en ropa interior, frotó su increíblemente duro miembro contra ella. Risa soltó un fuerte gemido, aferrándose a él con sus uñas. Buscó con las manos el resorte en sus calzoncillos, para quitárselos de una buena vez, pero Otani no la dejó. Descendió por su pecho nuevamente y tomó sus suaves senos con las manos, apretándolos con fuerza, dejando más sonidos escapar por su boca. Tomó uno de sus senos en los labios y succionó de él, mordisqueándole el pezón y lamiendo todo su contorno.

Ella soltaba maldiciones y seguía tratando de hacer suyo el miembro del chico.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Otani había perdido la cabeza. Cualquier pequeño residuo de sentido común que picara su mente era rápidamente eliminado. No podía permitirse el dudar en un momento así, no _ahora_.

Pero aún así, y por más que lo odiase, Otani lentamente fue dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. De lo que _realmente_ estaba pasando.

Y por más que una gran, numerosa parte de él quisiera mandarlo todo al carajo (ya que, después de todo, le había dado buenos resultados hasta ahora…) sabía que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien. Por más que él siempre se hubiera muerto por una oportunidad así, no debía hacerlo. No… No debía.

Con un gran, terrible gruñido, y con la mínima cantidad de fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba, se separó de ella. Risa creyó que era para respirar, o para hacer alguna otra locura que le haría perder la razón. Pero cuando vio cómo se separaba brutalmente y se levantaba, abrió los ojos con terror.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —gritó, como si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien. Lo tomó de la pantorrilla antes de que se fuera más lejos. Otani cayó gracias a la fuerza que ella aplicó para sujetarlo. Acto seguido, se le trepó encima y buscó sus labios con desesperación.

—No… No, Koizumi… —murmuraba él mientras la apartaba, deseando poder dejarse llevar otra vez y borrar todo lo que su estúpida mente le estaba obligando a hacer—. No está bien. No… Suéltame. —Dijo, tras sentir cómo ella se aferraba a él.

—No sabes lo que dices. —Espetó, besándole el cuello, mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¡No! ¡Sí lo sé! —Dijo, empujándola lejos de sí en un intento desesperado de frenar aquello. Se puso de pie antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y se enfundó en sus pantalones—. Esto no está bien, Koizumi. No debemos… No. —farfullaba, mientras se subía el cierre de los pantalones y buscaba su playera como un loco.

Risa lo miraba sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué demonios se creía el condenado? ¡¿Besándola de esa forma, tocándola de esa forma, ya era casi suya y el idiota se atreve a decir que lo que hacen no está bien? ¿Qué demonios…?

Pero pronto lo vio. Vio lo que Otani veía, pero ella, en vez de hacer conciencia sobre ello, lo borró inmediatamente de su cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por cosas como _esa_ cuándo hacía apenas unos minutos estaban perfectamente bien? Necesitaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo, su aliento en su piel, su boca sobre la suya, con sus lenguas peleando en sus bocas, necesitaba alimentar el hambre que de otro modo se la comería viva, necesitaba que _él_ se la comiera viva, necesitaba… necesitaba…

—No te vayas —susurró, tomando su playera (que estaba justo a un lado de ella) y apretándola contra su pecho—. No me dejes, no ahora. Ven, anda, vamos a terminar esto…

—Dame mi playera —miraba al suelo; Risa podía ver cómo seguía duro y estaba más que segura de que estaba evitando verla para no tirarse sobre ella. Interesante, lo único que ella quería era que él se le aventara encima.

—Ven por ella —susurró perversamente.

—Por Dios, ¡sólo dámela!

—¡Ven por ella!

—No lo voy a hacer.

—Pues entonces buena suerte saliendo de aquí sin playera ni sudadera —dijo, tomando esta última del suelo. Otani gruñó algo por lo bajo e hizo ademán de irse—. Ya sabes cómo es la señora Hiro, siempre regando sus plantas a altas horas de la noche. ¿Qué pensará de ver al pequeño Otani Atsushi salir del departamento de Koizumi Risa sin pla…?

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —espetó él, mirándola secamente, pero con un deseo ardiendo aún en sus ojos. Cosa que ella no perdió de vista.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero.

Otani soltó un gruñido de desesperación.

—¿Y qué tal si yo no quiero? —respondió, sabiendo perfectamente que era una vil mentira.

—Oh, querido, nunca se te ha dado bien el mentir, ¿lo sabías?

Acto seguido, se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a sus pies, bajándole el cierre de los pantalones lentamente, sabiendo lo mucho que le dolería a su erección. Otani se hizo para atrás, pero ella lo siguió.

—Entiende que no está bien… —comenzó, pero entonces vio el rostro de Risa y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Había dejado la actitud perversa y ahora se veía realmente mal. Lo miraba desde abajo, con sus grandes ojos oscuros de pasión, pero con una sensación extraña.

—Sólo ésta vez —susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo una vez —dijo, ahora más fuerte—. Sólo hazlo hoy, y te juro que ya nunca más te lo pediré.

—¿Y qué me garantiza eso?

—Sólo esta vez… —lo miró suplicante. Bajó el resto del cierre sin romper el contacto con su mirada.

Otani no dijo nada, dejó que ella siguiera bajando sus pantalones y luego se recordó a sí mismo y dio un respingo.

—¡No! Yo…

—Por favor —era apenas un susurro, tan imperceptible pero devastador—. Por favor… Atsushi.

Otani sintió cómo se le acababa el aire. Eso fue suficiente, al parecer, porque Risa aprovechó esa oportunidad y le bajó el resto de los pantalones y de paso sus calzoncillos, los cuales cedieron muy fácilmente. Acarició su miembro con ambas manos mientras Otani perdía su cerebro. Perdió la razón, perdió el control.

Lo único que importaba era Risa. Lo único que siempre había importado.

Risa acercó sus labios a su erección. Lo miró intensamente, y él finalmente se rindió. Cerró los ojos y soltó un gran jadeo cuando sintió su boca envolver su ya dolorido miembro. No sabía si Risa había hecho algo así antes, porque lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía _demasiado_ bien. Celos se apoderaron de lo que quedaba de su buen juicio al pensar en las noches que ella debió pasar con Rei. Rei. Otani cayó en la cuenta de que lo que estaban haciendo no afectaba solamente su amistad, sino que implicaba que Risa estaría engañando a Rei.

Antes de poder sentirse culpable, o siquiera sentir algo, Risa succionó con fuerza, sacándolo de sus pensamientos al soltar un gruñido de satisfacción. Sujetó las dos manos en el cabello de la pelirroja, mientras ésta lamía y succionaba sin parar. Otani se mordió el labio, mientras que, sin poder evitarlo, se impulsaba dentro de su boca. Para estas alturas Otani ya soltaba jadeos y maldiciones por doquier, mientras Risa parecía sonreír al succionar. Con las manos masajeó sus testículos, haciendo que Otani finalmente gimiera. Eso pareció gustarle, pues trazó besitos por todo su duro miembro hasta llegar a sus testículos, los cuales introdujo a su boca también. Otani ya había perdido todo sentido de coherencia y soltaba sonidos que él no sabía que podía hacer. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos penetrantes de la mujer que lo volvía loco en todos los sentidos. Antes de venirse sobre ella se le ocurrió algo. Soltó sus manos de su cabello y la tomó de los hombros, impulsándola hacia arriba. Risa obedeció plácidamente, uniendo sus labios en un loco frenesí de pasión. Otani la arrojó al sofá y se posesionó sobre ella, no sin antes remover lo último que le quedaba de ropa. Antes de que Risa pudiera cantar victoria, él acercó su miembro a su entrada y, como antes, lo frotó por fuera, sin introducirse en ella.

Risa soltó un gruñido, maldiciéndolo sin parar, ya que Otani repitió eso varias veces. El chico acercó sus labios a su ya tenso cuerpo y lamió todo el contorno de su cuello. Risa se estremeció y, al tenerlo tan cerca, lo rodeó con sus brazos y le besó el cuello también. Susurraba cosas inteligibles en su oído, rogándole que la tomara de una buena vez, sin importarle lo patética que debía escucharse. Otani reía suavemente, disfrutando su desesperación. Risa lo besó apasionadamente, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Sus lenguas lucharon por dominar la situación y, sin aviso alguno, aún besándose, Otani se introdujo dentro de Risa, quien gritó en su boca. Por un momento Otani se congeló, ¿había sido muy duro? Pero cuando vio el rostro plácido de Risa entendió que había sido un grito de placer, no de dolor. Suspiró aliviado mientras se impulsaba dentro de ella, ganando ritmo.

Dentro de poco ambos se encontraban gimiendo sin parar, Otani agregando más fuerza a medida que el ritmo aceleraba. Risa le rasguñaba la espalda mientras gemía su nombre—"Otani", pues al parecer "Atsushi" implicaba más— y él besaba lo que alcanzaban sus labios, soltando suspiros, gemidos y jadeos por doquier. Risa arqueó su espalda al sentir cómo su orgasmo la golpeaba y la sacudía por completo. Otani la sintió temblar a su merced y supo que ya era suficiente. Se aferró al soporte del sofá y golpeó con fuerza hasta que se vino dentro de ella. Risa soltó una risita al sentirlo venir y acarició su rostro mientras recuperaba la respiración. Al hacer ademán de salirse de ella, Risa puso rápidamente la mano sobre su pecho.

—No, no lo hagas. Quédate conmigo un poco más. —Susurró, tomándolo del rostro y acercando sus labios en lo que pareció ser un dulce beso.

—No me iba a ir a ningún lado. —Susurró él acomodándose en su pecho—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó mortificado, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Dormir. —Contestó ella, besando su frente—. Dejemos que mañana Otani y Koizumi afronten esto como crean conveniente.

—Son tan estúpidos que seguramente harán una idiotez —dijo él, cerrando los ojos y bostezando contra la suave piel de su mejor amiga—. Seguramente se gritarán y se odiarán y nunca se volverán a hablar.

—Esperemos que eso último no pase —susurró ella, escondiendo su rostro en los cabellos naranja del chico—, Koizumi seguramente moriría sin aquel idiota haciéndole la vida imposible —cerró los ojos.

—Y Otani se odiaría por el resto de su vida… —murmuró— si no está con ella.

* * *

**N/a: **Esto salió super más largo de lo planeado. Más que nada porque no me atrevía a partirlo, desde que, como dije arriba, este fue el capítulo con el que se ~creó está historia. No, no lo escribí antes que todo, de hecho, llevo como dos meses intentando acabar de escribirlo. Sí, dos meses. Fue horrible D: Más que nada porque encontré muchas cosas de las que me hice fan rápidamente y fui abandonando el escribir, o el escribir en español en primer lugar, porque me he metido mucho a sitios en inglés y a leer en inglés y, oh, sí, he estado de ninja por fanfiction buscando fics de mis nuevas obsesiones PERO ESO ES OTRO TEMA. Espero que aparte el hecho de que haya sido así de enorme compense todo el tiempo en el que no actualicé esta historia. Hay muchas partes que escribí en diferente orden, de hecho, todo el capítulo lo escribí en partes y en diferentes tiempos, por lo cual se ve algo raro en general. Mis disculpas por ello. ¿Qué más? Er... No tengo idea, solamente espero que les haya gustado y que quieran seguir leyendo esta historia loca que se me ocurrió. Ha, ¿apoco creyeron que Otani iba a estar sufriendo para siempre? Esperen... ups. No, mejor no digo nada :P Y YA, ME VOY. Espero ahora sí poder actualizar más seguido. Esto fue porque era complicado escribir a Rei siendo malo y luego el lime y el lemmon que DIOS D: pero ya, ya. Veré qué hago para actualizar seguido :P

Otra vez, muchas gracias por leer! (duh eso se escuchó con rima D: akjbjfskdfj) Acá abajito está la opción para que me envíen un review! Yo siempre ando pidiendo reviews, pero ahora es el doble de importante porque NECESITO saber qué piensan acerca de este nuevo giro! Me ayudaría para ver si estoy haciéndolo bien o simplemente estoy loca, que estoy loca de todas formas, verdad xD pero pues sí... **REVIEW!**


End file.
